I Just Can't Love You Back
by Jackieluu
Summary: He was the love of her life, but she left him. He still has a place in her heart but she now she's engaged to someone else. How is he going to react after not seeing her for 10 years and learning she's engaged to someone he hates. AU. I own NOTHING. That would be the evil genius that is Kurt Sutter
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic. I'm very new at this. I've just had this story stuck in my head so I wanted to share with you all. Let me know what you think.**

Charming, California.

The warm summer breeze was so familiar yet so different. She was used to the cold weather of Chicago and hadn't yet gotten familiar with the warm weather again. The clothes she wore felt foreign to her because most of the time she was wearing big heavy coats and thick jeans and some snow boots. Now here she was in a short pair of cutoff jeans that showed her legs and a black skin tight tank top that showed off her curves her and hair was thrown up in to a messy bun.

They had been back in Charming a little over a week and she was slowly getting used to it. It had been 10 years since she left this place and never looked back. This town held so many memories for her, good and bad. This is the place where she grew up, the place where almost everyone knew her name, the place where she found the love of her life. But, this is also the place where her mother died and where her father would get so drunk that he would black out just to numb his pain. This is also the place where she lost the love of her life.

She still can't believe she came back here, she always told herself that she never would, that she had nothing left in this town. She was heartbroken when she left, the boy who she loved with all her heart chose the club over her. SAMCRO. In this town that name is said in whispers and hushed tones, they say they are a bunch of motorcycle enthusiasts and mechanics but everyone knows they partake in illegals activities but it's not spoken of. That club became the only family she knew when she was a teenager. They took care of her and watched out for her and made sure she had a place to go when daddy got a little too drunk and decided that hitting his only daughter would make her mother's face disappear. She liked that she had a family, but she knew deep down she couldn't live the life he was leading. Being just an Old Lady.

_If you love the boy, you learn to love the club_

The words of his mother, Gemma Teller-Morrow. The woman who she started to idolize because she was the only person who was every truly a parent to her. Towards the end there relationship became nothing more than a bitter cat fight. Tara was trying to pull him away and make him leave with her and leave the club and violence behind but he couldn't. Told her _'The club is all I know' _and that was pretty much it. Gemma had won and her son stayed with her and his club.

Jackson Teller. He was the boy every girl in school wanted to be with and even though none would ever admit most guys wanted to be him to. Not a care in the world, got any girl that he wanted and was heir to a motorcycle club. They got together when they were fifteen and they both knew it was different. She had never really had a boyfriend before, pretty much stuck to herself so when he started taking notice in her it was different. He was different when he was around her, told her things she knew he didn't really tell anyone. Hung out with her almost every day, it was like they couldn't be apart from each other. Even though he had a bad reputations with girls, Tara knew this was real and she fell quick and hard for him. As he did for her. They said _I love you_ to each other the night he took her virginity and she thought they would be forever.

Three years they were together and they were amazing. They had to be with each other almost all the time and when they weren't they missed each other. She even got the tattoo, the crow. Which symbolizes that she belongs to him and only him and she never regretted because Jackson Teller was _is_ her soul mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Then she got accepted to UCSD and that's when it all changed. She always told him she wanted out of Charming and wanted to do something better with her life, they just always managed to ignore that fight so when she got the acceptance letter and she showed him. They fought, for days and she tried so hard to convince him to go with her but she couldn't. So she packed her bags and left without another word. Sometimes she regrets it and sometimes she doesn't.

Now here she was back in her hometown, where she held so many memories close to her heart. It's amazing how so many things looked the same yet they are so different.

Tara glanced down at the engagement ring on her left finger and smiled a little. She never thought that after 10 years she would be moving back home to get married. She always thought she would end up marrying Jax and starting a family with him but instead she was marrying someone who Jax had always hated in high school and probably still does. David Hale. She and David were good friends in high school and he was always there to be a listening ear, she never knew he was madly in love with her so when she started dating Jax they drifted but she didn't think much of it. Jax always told her he had a thing for her but she just laughed it off like it was nothing.

But here she was engaged to him and not Jax.

Tara truly loved David and wasn't with him to spite Jackson, she honestly never thought she would love anyone ever again. Two years after she moved to San Diego she ran in to Hale at a bar. He had just finished the police academy and him and the fellow rookies were out having drinks when they seen each other. It was a little piece of home for her, not the piece she truly wanted but it was something. They hit it off immediately and it was like they were back in high school, but this time Tara saw him differently. He was more handsome to her then before and something about him felt familiar and safe. They went on a few dates and eventually became a couple. He was the first man she was with since Jax and they were two complete opposites. Hale was the law and Jax was a criminal. It took Tara two and a half years to tell Hale that she loved him because Jackson was still in her heart and a part of her wanted him back.

_He chose the club and not you_

That is what she told herself when thoughts of Jackson would come in to her head. She was with Hale and was moving on and she believed that Jax had done the same. When Tara got her residency at Chicago Presbyterian she asked Hale to go with her and he quickly agreed. They settled in to their life in Chicago and they were happy. Five years they lived in Chicago and everything was great, she was in love and had an amazing job. David had proposed three times before Tara finally said yes, she would come up with excuses like the timing was right or she was too busy at work to plan a wedding. When in reality she was scared, she loved David but she didn't love him like she loved Jax and a part of her hoped that they still had a chance. But it had been nine years and no contact from either end and she knew that it wouldn't happen. So she said yes and she was happy.

A year after the engagement they decided, much to Tara's dismay that they should move back to Charming. It was their hometown and David's parents wanted to have the wedding there and she always knew it would be a good place to start a family. Tara was nervous about going back home because she knew that she would see _him _and wasn't sure how to tell him she was getting married.

_Would he even care? _


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and this is a JAX/TARA story. Ive just had this idea forever. Just be patient it will get better.**

She had gotten a job in the neonatal unit at St. Thomas and David was deputy sheriff. They decided to stay in her father's house till they found one of their own. She needed to get the house ready to be sold anyways and the house was crammed with stuff, her father never knew how to throw anything away. She still hadn't seen anyone from the club and was a bit relieved. David told her that he had gotten married a year or so back but he was still in charming_. 'Perks of the new job'_ he would say and Tara just laughed it off and said _'Good for him' _even though it killed her inside. He was supposed to marry her.

Tara stood in her father's garage with a trash bag in her hand throwing newspapers in to the bag trying to uncover the Cutlass that was buried underneath. She didn't even think her father still had that car or if it still ran. She had gotten the back end uncovered when she heard the roar of a motorcycle engine pull up in to her drive. She froze. When she turned and looked behind her she sighed a little with relief when she saw the big burley man that was Opie Winston. He took off his helmet setting it on the handle bars of his bike as he got off, while staring at Tara like he wasn't sure if she was actually there.

"Hey." She said with a big smile and walked up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. They were like that for a few seconds and then he pulled away. "When did you get back?" He asked.

"I got here about a week ago, just been getting everything settled. The house has been a mess." She said with a small laugh. He nodded looking up at the house and then back to her. "How've you been?"

"Good. I heard you became a Doc, I'm happy for you"

"Thank you, Ope"

He looked towards the garage at the Cutlass that was still half covered in newspaper. "Need some help?"

Tara turned and looked at what he was referring to "Oh no it's okay, I got i-"

"I'll help, gonna need a mechanic to take a look at it anyways, see if this beast is still running" He said with a grin and then walked over to the car and grabbed the trash bag she had before and started to throw away some newspaper. They quietly threw away the newspapers, no one seemed to want to address the elephant in the room and Tara wanted to say something so she was relieved when Opie finally did.

"Have you talked to Jax?"

She shook her head, "No, I've just been so busy getting the house taken care of and getting things settled at the hospital. Haven't found the time." He just nodded his head, not sure if he believed her.

"How is he?"

"Good, ya know he's Jax. Not really one to show his feelings." Tara chuckled a bit. "Yeah I know what you mean."

"I heard he got married."

Opie looked up and her and shook his head "Lasted a few months, she was better at being a junkie than his wife."

Tara just nodded and went back to what she was doing. She felt a feeling a relief in her chest and she wasn't sure why. She was with David and she was happy. She was lost in thought that she didn't notice Opie staring at her left hand, she finally glanced over at him and he went back to what he was doing.

"What?"

He looked at her left hand again. "Who's the lucky guy?"

She smiled and looked down at her engagement ring. "Someone you know actually." She laughed a little and she notice him raise an eyebrow as he tried to think of who.

"David Hale."

"Shit." He faked a laugh. "You serious? Makes since I guess. He had a big thing for you in high school."

"Yeah, I ran in to him in San Diego when he was going to the police academy. We kinda just hit it off."

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks."

They completely uncovered the car and pushed it out of the garage in to the driveway. Opie popped the hood and started to check a few things before walking around to the driver's side and turning the key over and hearing the engine roar to life. Tara smiled as he walked back and closed the hood. "It's gonna need a tune up, but other than that it looks good. Bring her by the shop and we can work on it."

"Okay. Thanks you, you really didn't have to."

"No problem Doc. I gotta get home though. Don't be a stranger." He smiled and gave her a quick hug and headed towards his bike. Tara reached inside and turned the car off.

"He misses you, Tara. You should give him a call."

She looks at Opie and smiles slightly "I've missed him to." With that Opie got on his bike and left. Tara sighed and pulled out her cell looking at the time. David was going to be home soon.

It was a little after 10 when she heard David come in the front door. He walked in to the room and his eyes lit up once he saw her. "Hey babe." He said with a smile as he walked over to her and kissed her lips. "Sorry it took so long, Unser had to fill me in on their current cases and I had to fill out some papers."

"It's okay, I just hung around here and started clearing things out."

"Yeah I seen the cutlass out front. It still run?" He said as he took his wallet and keys out of his pocket and set them on the dresser.

"Yeah, actually Opie stopped by and helped me dig it out of the garage."

"Teller with him?" He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Tara shook her head. "No." she pushed back the covers and got up and walked over to him, placing her hands around his neck. "I've told you, you don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm with you. I love you." She said with a smile and gently brushed her lips against his.

He pulled back with a smile on his face. "I know babe, it's just I know that first love can die hard and eventually you're going to see him. I just worry." She took her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"You don't need too."

And with that she backed away from him, grabbing the bottom of her night shirt and pulling it up over her head, revealing nothing but her naked body and some panties. David smirked and began to undress as well and walked towards her.

_She needed a distraction….a release_.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've always thought that when Jax and Tara see each other again after 10 years that it would be a little awkward and they don't have much to say because they didn't want to discuss the past. You see some of that in the first few episodes of season 1. So you will see some of that here. I do have plan for them to fully hash everything out and will be coming up soon. Also, as much as I hate Gemma's character she is fun to write :) please review!**

Tara glanced over at the clock _2:30 am _she sighed and got up from bed. Grabbing her underwear and night shirt she quickly pulled them on over her body. She looked over at David, who was sleeping peacefully and she couldn't help but feel guilt in her heart.

As they made love that night she couldn't stop herself from picturing Jax. In her mind he was the one she had made love to not David. It had been a long time since she seen his face while having sex and she isn't sure why she is now. _Is it because I'm in charming? Do I still want to be with him? _The thoughts kept swarming her mind and she just needed them to stop.

Tara finally got back to sleep around four. Luckily she didn't start her shift at the hospital till next week. David on the other hand, had already started at the station, so when she finally woke up her bed was empty. She sat up in bed waiting till her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. She had a lot of things to get done today but the first was a warm shower. After she was showered and dressed she walked out of the bedroom and glanced around the house, there was so much that needed to get done but there was only one thing she wanted to do at the moment. She walked over to the front door, grabbing the keys to the cutlass and her purse and headed out.

_About time for a tune-up_

As she pulled in to the Teller-Morrow lot, her eyes quickly glanced around hoping she would see him. He had to of know that she was back, Opie wouldn't have kept that information to himself. She pulled over to one of the parking spot and quickly got out. She looked at the row of motorcycles and saw one that was a little too familiar. Her heart started to pound against her chest. He was there. She started to head towards the garage office, when the door quickly opened and out stepped Gemma Teller-Morrow. Tara stopped walking and stared at her, this was not the woman she wanted to see right now. But it's just her luck. She quickly put a smile on her face and continued walking towards her.

"Hey Gemma." She said politely.

"I heard you were back in town." Gemma said crossing her arms.

Gemma looked at her up and town and she still couldn't believe this bitch had the nerve to come back. This girl broke her sons heart, broke her heart to even though she'd never admit it. She was like a daughter to her and she just up and left and now here she was to stir up some new shit. _Didn't trust her then, won't trust her now._

"Yeah, Opie came by yesterday and looked at the cutlass for me, said it needed a tune-up so I figured I would bring it here." She put her hands in her pockets, this woman was always so intimidating but tara didn't want to show her that.

"Of course." She said sarcastically. "I'll have one of the guys look at it."

Tara walked a little closer and handed her the keys. "Is Jax here? I haven't seen him yet. Figured we needed to talk."

Gemma glared at her for a second and then grabbed the keys. "There in church but you welcomed to wait, gonna need a ride home anyways." She said with a fake smile and then turned and walked back in to the office.

Tara nodded slightly and turned around to head over to the picnic tables when the door to the clubhouse burst open and club members started piling out. Tara quickly started searching through them, looking for the familiar face. Her heartbeat started to pick up again, she didn't realize how nervous she would be. It took her a moment but then she saw him, walking out next to Opie. He had a cigarette in his mouth, taking a long drag and then blowing the smoke out. He was still as handsome as he was when they were kids. He was more filled out now then he was back then and he looked really good. His blonde hair was just below his ears and he wore a plaid button up, blue jeans that were baggy and white sneakers. Tara felt like she was in a time warp and she was sixteen again looking at the man she loved.

She saw Opie nudge him and then point in her direction, he looked up at her and their eyes met and it was like he was seeing a ghost. A smile tugged at his lips and he put the cigarette out and made his way over to her. She wasn't really sure what to say to him and then she felt the ring on her finger. All these thoughts came swarming back in her head but the moment he walked up to her and hugged her, bringing her head to his chest and wrapping his arms around her all those thoughts were gone.

Instantly she wrapped her arms around his waist, she breathed in his scent and it was like something awoke inside of her. It had been so long since she touched him and smelled him that she didn't want it to end. "Hey Doc." He said as he pulled away and stepped back to look at her.

She smiled "Hey Jackson." She glanced around real quick noticing all the eyes on them and then she looked back in to his eyes. "How've you been?"

"Taking it one day at a time darlin" His smile reached his eyes. "I've been meaning to call, Ope told me he saw you yesterday just wasn't sure what to say."

"Yeah I know the feeling." She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Listen, I have to leave the cutlass here for a tune up. You think you can give me a lift?"

He grabbed his sunglasses from the pocket of his shirt and put them on. "Sure." He turned and walked towards his bike and she followed behind him. Sitting on the back of his bike felt safe and right, like that's where she was supposed to be. She clicked the straps of the helmet and wrapped her arms around his chest as he started the bike. She glanced over at Gemma who was standing in the doorway once again, shaking her head slightly and glaring at her like she wanted to kill her. Tara looked away, she couldn't let that woman bother her anymore. She laid her cheek on his back and he drove off with a small smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

As they pulled up to her house, she quickly looked for David's car. She didn't really care if he seen her with him cause he knew it was gonna happen eventually but she didn't want the fight. Jax turned off his bike and they both pulled their helmets off. She handed it to him and he placed them on the handles bars. She used his shoulders to help herself get off. She stood there for a second and looked at him and still wasn't believing he was there in front of her. "I never thought you'd be back in this place. You always hated it here." His words broke her form her trance. She shook her head slightly "I didn't hate it here, just needed a change."

He nodded. "Well at least you did what you set out to do, Doc." He smirked. "I'm proud of you."

Tara smiled at his words. To know that he was proud of her was something she didn't think he'd say. "Thanks."

"Well I gotta head back, I'll give you a call when the cutlass is ready." He got off his bike and pulled her in to another hug. "It's really good to have you back." He lingered for a moment and then pulled away and he smiled at her and got back on his bike.

Tara smiled at what he said and took her hand ran it though her hair and that's when he saw it. The smile on his face faded as he stared at the ring on her finger. "You're married?" He said in almost a whisper. She looked at the ring on her finger and then back at him, the hurt she saw in his eyes was the same look he gave her when she told him she was leaving and she felt that pain in her chest once again.

"I was going to tell yo-"She stopped mid-sentence when she saw David's jeep pull up in to the drive. She looked down at the ground and shook her head slightly. _Could this get any worse?_ She thought to herself as she watched David quickly get out of the car and walk over to Jax.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jax got off his bike once more and looked at David in his police uniform and deputy sheriff badge, he laughed a little. "Unser making you suck his dick for that badge _sheriff_?" He said with a smirk as both men got up in each other's faces.

"Jackson Teller, always thinking your better than everyone else." He leaned in closer towards his ear and whispered so Tara couldn't hear. "At least I got the girl." He pulled back and smiled and walked over to Tara and leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You alright?" He asked as he glanced back at Jax. She nodded, "Yeah I'll be in, in a minute." She said and she watched him walk in to the house. Her eyes met Jax's and she saw his demeanor change.

"You married Hale?"

She shook her head. "We're engaged. Jackson I'm sorry I didn't want you to find out like this." She said as she stepped closer to him. He shook his head and stepped back, looking everywhere but at her.

"I shouldn't be surprised, He tried getting with you when we were together. Probably saw it as the perfect opportunity to swoop in when you left me."

"It's not like that, I didn't get with him because of what happened between us. It just happened."

"Right." He ran his hand over his face and finally looked in to her eyes. "I want you to be happy Tara, I just didn't think it would be with that prick." He walked towards her and leaned in and kissed her cheek and without saying another word he walked back towards his bike, started it and left.

_I want you to be happy Tara_

What he said kept ringing in her head. Was she happy? Has she just been lying to herself all these years? When she got with David she felt that it was wrong, she knew how Jax felt about him and that they both hated each other. But she kept telling herself that he chose the club and not her and that she wasn't going to spend her life wondering if it was all a mistake. So she moved on and David made her feel happy again, at least she thought that's what happy felt like. It was never the same feeling she had with Jax but it was always just close enough and she figured it would be enough.

Two weeks went by and she hadn't seen or heard from Jax since that night. One of the prospects of the club, they called him sack brought her back the cutlass and she was a little disappointed it wasn't Jax. She was surprised he was taking the news of her engagement the way he was, she figured that he moved on especially after finding out he had gotten married. _Maybe he stills feels the same way_. Thoughts like that kept coming and she tried not to think about it, so she threw herself in to work. That was the only way she could get the thoughts of Jax and David and her feelings out of her head. When she went in to that operating room she became a different person. She was a doctor through and through and all of her problems faded away.

Tara had just gotten through a six hour surgery and she was exhausted. She stood in the elevator, waiting to arrive on the ground floor. She put her head back up against the wall, she closed her eyes for a few moments and almost fell asleep. The ping of the elevators woke her up and she stood up straight and patted her face a little. She started to head towards the area where her locker is when she saw Gemma sitting by the nurses' station. She sighed, knowing this was not a conversation she wanted to have right now but she put on a small smile and walked over to her.

"Hey Gemma, what are you doing here?"

Gemma stood up and fixed her top a little. "I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Well my son told me you were engaged to David Hale." She said glancing down at the ring on her finger. "Had to see it for myself."

"Did you think I was lying?"

"No, just couldn't believe it. Kind of a bitch move don't you think. Marrying the only guy that your ex truly hates." She said with a small smile. "Some would say you're trying to get back at Jax for not leaving with you, especially coming back here to have the wedding. Like you're throwing it in his face."

Tara feels the anger boil in her chest and she clenches her fist slowing and then releases it. "I'm not with David to get back at anybody and what I do is none of your god damn business." She turns to walk off and as she does she feels the back part of her scrubs lift up revealing her crow tattoo on her lower back, Tara quickly pushes her hand away and Gemma smirks. "Some things don't change." She turns and heads towards the exit doors.

Tara smooths down the back on her top letting her hand rest on where the tattoo is for a moment and then heads off towards her locker, she needed to get the hell out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

Tara drove around for what felt like hours. Who the hell did Gemma think she was? She wasn't the sixteen year old teenager anymore that was dating her son. She would never try to rub this engagement in Jax's face. She hasn't even spoken to Jax since that night. She finally pulled over at one of the parks in town, the one her and Jax used to go to as kids. Her first arrest for public intoxication was in this park. That thought brought a smile to her lips, she may have been pissed at him when it happened but that night was one of the best. Getting out of the cutlass, she looked around and saw a few kids swinging in the swings and sliding down the slide she found herself walking over to one of the benches and taking a seat.

She sighed and put her face in her hands, she wanted to go talk to Jax to see how he was dealing with all this. Was he just as confused as she was? Before coming back to charming she was so sure that David was the man she wanted to be with but being with Jax for how short of a time it was a few days ago, brought back all the feelings she had before she left. Like time had stood still in their relationship. Like 10 years hadn't passed.

The woman that stood next to her brought her out of her thoughts.

"This seat taken."

Tara looked up at her and smiled when she saw Donna Winston standing there.

"No, of course not. Hey Donna."

Donna sat down and looked at her two kids. "You two go play." They nodded and took off running towards the jungle gym.

"There so cute. Look a lot like Opie." Tara said looking at her kids.

"I know let's just hope they don't get as big." Both woman laughed.

"How are you doing?" Donna said looking at Tara.

"I'm fine, been busy at the hospital. Should be planning my wedding but haven't gotten around to it." Donna nodded, knowing that she was getting married because of Opie.

"Have you talked to Jax?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah, I just don't know how he is handling all this." She shook her head and looked at her shoes. "I don't know how I'm handling all this." It was good she had someone to talk to. Her and Donna were really good friends in high school, she was the only girlfriend she really had and they use to talk about everything. It was easy to open up to her.

"I understand." She glanced over at her kids playing. "You know when you left it hurt us all not just him."

Tara looked up at Donna. "Donna I'm sor-"

Donna shook her head and smiled. "Tara it's okay, I understand why you left and what you needed to do and from what I hear you accomplished that and that's amazing. But he changed after you left. Cut himself all from everyone and kind of shut down. Opie couldn't even get through to him."

Tara felt tears forming in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. "I had no idea."

"I think he regretted not going with you. But you know how they are about the club. It's all they have ever known, he couldn't just walk away. So he threw himself deeper in to it, he's a lot better now. I think as time passed and he accepted you weren't coming back and tried to move on."

"Yeah I guess that's why he got married."

"Wendy was a distraction, just another croweater he decided to take with him on a run up to Vegas. Opie said he regretted that the day after it happened."

"Donna, I don't want to hurt him again. That's the last thing I want to do. Gemma visited me at the hospital and told me I was doing this to get back at him for not coming with me."

"Are you?" She said looking at her.

"No, god no, I wouldn't do that. I didn't even want to come back here but David insisted because this is our hometown. But I never realized how much those feelings were still there until I saw him. They just all came back and now I'm just confused."

"Tara, don't listen to Gemma she's always had it out for you." She said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I know. I just think I should go talk to him. Maybe it's all in my head, he may not even care anymore." She stood up and dusted off her pants like there was dirt there.

"It was really good seeing you Donna, we should hang out again soon and not talk about men."

Donna nodded and smiled. "Definitely. I'm glad your back."

Tara leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you." She stood and walked back towards the car.

She headed back towards her house, but when she pulled up and few houses back she stared and David's car in the driveway and then decided there was somewhere else she needed to be. She turned the car around and headed towards Teller-Morrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading and liking this story. I have so many ideas for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! please review.**

Pulling in to the lot, she parked off to the right. As she got out of the car she quickly searched for Gemma's cady and didn't see it. She didn't want to deal with her. Heading over towards the clubhouse door she waved at the other club members that she recognized before walking inside. The clubhouse looked exactly the same as when she was here 10 years, she isn't that surprised. She saw Piney and Opie at the bar and walked over to them.

"Hey." They looked at her and Piney stood up with a big smile on his face.

"Tara, How you doing girl. Heard you were back." He pulled her in to a big bear hug and Tara couldn't help but smile. Piney was like another dad to her, gave her a place to stay when things got too bad with her father.

He stepped back and took his seat at the bar again. "I'm good Piney, glad to see you're still alive and kickin." Opie laughed at that comment. "Don't think anything could bring him down."

"You probably right." She looked around the room. "Is Jax here?"

"I don't think so." Opie quickly lied and Tara could tell. He wasn't the best liar. Ignoring what Opie just said she walked off towards the back of the clubhouse where Jax's apartment was. "Tara, wait." Opie said behind her and as she got to the door, it opened and out walked a woman with blonde hair, fake boobs and a skin tight dress. Tara looked at her with disgust, the woman looked at her. "He's a little in disposed at the moment sweetheart, I think I wore him out." She smiled and walked past her. All Tara wanted to do was grab her by her head and smack her face against the wall. She felt her breathing get heavier and she closed her eyes and calmed herself before pushing the door open and walking inside.

Closing the door behind her she saw Jax's clothes spread out on the floor, she saw the bathroom door closed and the shower running. This room was like her home away from home and it still looked and smelled the same, like Jax and sex at the moment and that made her a little sick. She walked over to the dresser and looked at the pictures he had that were taped to the mirror, one in particular caught her eye. It was one of the last pictures they took together of the both of them on his bike. A smile spread across her face and she touched it slightly.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away, she heard the shower turn off and a few seconds later he walked out. He had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and he had another one he was using to dry his hair. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

She glanced over his muscular body for a moment a bit distracted and then quickly averted her eyes to his. "Well I haven't heard from you since that night, I just wanted to see if you were alright."

He walked over to his dresser pulling out some boxers and a shirt. He dropped the towels to the ground and pulled on his clean pair of boxer, not caring that she was still in the room.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

He pulled his shirt on and then picked his pants up from the floor and pulled them on, fastening the belt. They were both quiet as she watched him finish getting dressed and run a comb through his hair. She wasn't really sure why she came here, she just felt like she needed to be near him and see him.

"Maybe it was a mistake for me to come here." She turned towards the door.

"Yeah maybe it was." He said rudely.

She stopped and turned back towards him. "What is your problem?" she said with more anger in her voice then she intended too.

He shook his head and smiled like she said something funny. "My problem? You up and leave here 10 years ago without another word and then you come back here and you're engaged to that asshole. What the fuck do you think my problem is?" He practically shouts at her.

A shocked look came over her face and she felt the anger building inside of her. "You can't get mad at me for moving on Jax, I tried to get you to go with me and you chose this fucking club over me." She raises her voice just as he did.

"You gave me an impossible decision. This club is all I've ever known and you wanted me to just walk away. You knew I couldn't do that."

"No." She said looking away from him. "I thought you loved me enough to go with me."

"I fucking loved you Tara, you know that. But I love this club too."

"Yeah I know that." She closed her eyes as she fought back tears. She took a deep breath and slowly calmed herself. She opened her eyes and watched him walk over to the dresser and lean up against it.

"Do you regret it?" He asked but doesn't look at her.

"No." She slightly shook her head. "Because I wouldn't be where I am today, as a doctor. But I do regret leaving you, I loved you to and the last thing I wanted to do coming back to Charming was hurt you again. I don't want you to end up hating me."

He gave her a look of confusion and walked up to her and pulled her in to a hug, placing his hand on to the back of her head. "I could never hate you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled in to his chest. "Good." He laughed a little and pulled back from the hug. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then resting his hand on her cheek, she placed her hand on top of his. As she looked up in to his eyes he leaned forward and brought his mouth to hers, she parted her lips and his tongue slid in to her mouth connecting with hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is a little short but I had to post. xshynenstarx your comment made me laugh and I kind of thought the same thing when I was writing but look at the girls he was with on the show and she still kissed him after. lol I feel she was just surprised and it was unexpected for her and it made her forget about everything else. Enjoy!**

Taras arms moved from his waist, up around his neck. She felt him guiding her backwards till her back met the door behind her. The kiss became more passionate and all she could think about was his lips and his tongue connecting with hers. She felt something awaken inside of her, it was something she hadn't felt in ten years. Desire.

His hand moved from her cheek and began to travel down her body, he cupped her breast in his hand and squeeze gently. She softly moaned in to his mouth and felt his hand travel further down. His hand found the hem of her shirt and tugged slight, indicating he wanted it off. Tara momentarily broke the kiss and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossing it on the floor.

Jax took this opportunity to pull down the right cup of her bra exposing her breast. He brought his lips to her nipple and slowly rolled his tongue around her nipple, feeling it harden against his lips. Tara tried to stifle back the moans but couldn't. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued his assault on her nipple.

Wanting the feel of his lips on hers again, she gently pulled him from her nipple and brought his face back to hers and once again shoved her tongue in to his mouth and he gladly welcomed it. His hands that now settled on her exposed waist, traveled down to her ass and lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He stepped back and turned walking over towards the bed, when his legs hit the edge of the bed he gently laid her on to her back. He stood up and looked down at her, still not believing she was there and what they were going to do. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor.

He bent down and positioned himself in between her legs and hovered over her, he kissed her gently on the lips and started to trail kisses down her neck when there was a knock at the door. Tara's eyes shot open but Jax didn't seem to care, He continued kissing and sucking at her neck.

There was another knock on the door, "Jax." They heard the voice on the other door say. He stopped and Tara heard him sigh in to her neck and lift his head up and turn it slightly towards the door. "Yeah."

"Hales outside, he's looking for Tara."

"Shit." Tara muttered. She forgot about Hale, her fiancé. She got so wrapped up in Jax that it clouded her judgment. She wasn't this person, she despised those who cheated and here she was about to do that with Jax. "I have to go." She slightly pushed him back, hoping he would get the hint. He did and got up from the bed. "Tell him I'm in the bathroom." She said to Opie, realizing it was his voice. She got up from the bed and walked over and grabbed her shirt from the floor, she fixed her bra and adjusted herself and then quickly pulled her shirt on.

She walked back in to the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror, her lips were a little swollen from there kissing and she had a slight mark on her neck. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair and covered her neck. She walked back out of the bathroom, she looked at Jax who was now sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt back on and his kutte on over it. He was lighting a cigarette as he looked at her. "You don't have to go, we can tell him you brought the cutlass in cause it started actin up or some shit and the prospect gave you a lift." He took a hit from the cigarette.

Tara shook her head. "No, I have to go. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here." She said as she headed for the door. He grabbed her arm as she walked past him.

"That's bullshit."

"I'm not this person Jax, you of all people should know how I feel about cheating and here I am about to do that to David. He doesn't deserve that. He is a good man."

Jax exhaled smoke and then walked over to the ash tray and put the cigarette out. "I don't give a shit about that asshole. What do you want?" He said looking back at her.

"I love him Jax." Hearing those words just about broke his heart, that's not something he wanted to hear from the woman _he _loves.

"Do you love me?" The question came as a shock to her, she looked away from him not sure how to answer that question. "It's a simple question."

"It's not a simple answer." She watched him look away from her and she walked up to him and was standing between his legs. She put her hands on his cheeks so he would look at her. "I just need to figure things out." She pressed her lips to his and kissed him gently and then turned and walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I decided to try my hand at Jax's POV im not sure it all that good. soo let me know I just feel like I needed to get that info in there. I will do more of his POV later. Also, if you haven't noticed now there are some things from season 1 in here and I will be putting more but adding my own twist to it. DISCLAIMER I do not own anything. That would be the evil genius that is Kurt Sutter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

As she soon as she stepped out of the room she was met by Gemma standing at the end of the hall.

"Sounded like a heated argument in there, you two okay?" She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah we're fine." She quickly tried to walk past her.

"Your fiancé okay with you starting shit up with him again."

Tara stopped and turned towards Gemma, knowing that she obviously heard what was going on in there. "There is nothing going on with me and Jax and if there was, like I said before it's none of your fucking business."

Gemma walked up to her and got in her face to where they were almost touching. "What and _who _my son does is always going to be my business." She said with a smirk. "Whatever you think is going to happen, just stop it. You missed your chance."

Tara was about to say something else when she saw Jax emerge from the back room and looked towards both woman. She looked back at Gemma. "You're probably right." She then turned and continued out of the clubhouse. As she got outside she expected David to be right there, she looked around and then saw Clay, Tig, and Opie gesture towards the other side of the lot by the cutlass. Tara looked and saw him standing next to his Jeep.

"Hey." He said as she walked up to him and pulling her in to a hug. Her head rested against his chest but it didn't feel the same as Jax did. She always that they fit perfectly together and she never noticed it with David until now. He was nothing like Jax, he was everything different. Maybe that's why she fell for him because he wasn't everything she was trying to move on from. She lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Hey, sorry I haven't called that cutlass started acting weird after my shift so I brought it here. Have them take a look." She hated that she was lying to him but the truth would only hurt him, she wasn't even sure what the truth was. "They said it's good to go, so I'll follow you home."

"Okay." David couldn't help but feel like she was lying, maybe it was his police training but he had gotten really good at telling when someone was lying to him. He looked at Jax as he stepped out of the clubhouse, his eyes going from Tara and then to him and then looking away and heading towards the picnic table with the rest of the members.

"You didn't say _he_ was here." David gestured his head towards Jax and then looked back at Tara. She pulled from his embrace and looked behind her, knowing he was outside made her feel more uncomfortable.

"Oh, I didn't know. I was with Piney and Opie. He must have been in the back with god knows who." She tried her best to sound like she didn't care. "Ready to go." She said as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and started to head towards her car. She felt a slight pull on her arm and she was back in David's arms and he planted a soft kiss in her lips. She wanted to pull back because she knew Jax was walking but as she was about to David did first.

Tara smiled up at him and placed her hand on his chest then turned and walked to her car, she looked over at Jax, who was talking to Bobby. Getting in her car she waited for David to pull out in front of her and then she followed behind him.

**Jax P.O.V**

Watching them kiss, Jax could feel the anger course through his body and all he wanted to do was walk over to them and hit Hale in the face, but he couldn't Tara wasn't his old lady anymore. He looked at her once more as she got in to her car and then drove off with Hale following behind her. Reaching in to the pocket of his kutte he pulls out a cigarette from his pack and places it between his lips and lights it.

"Everything good with you two, brother." Opie said from behind him.

Jax exhaled smoke and turned around looking at his best friend, he shook his head slightly. "I don't know man. He sits next to him on the picnic table.

"From the way it sounded, things were going _real _good."

Jax smirked. "Yeah thanks for that."

Opie smiled and smacked a hand on Jax's back. "You're welcome." He then stood up and was heading back towards the clubhouse when Clay smacked his phone shut and stood up.

"We gotta go, some shit went down with the niners and mayans, Leroy wants to meet." All the men stood and headed towards there bike. Jax got on to his bike, throwing his helmet on and snapping it together, he started his bike and followed Clay after he pulled out of his spot.

He couldn't get his mind off Tara and what had just happened between in the room. For ten years all he wanted was to feel her again, kiss her lips and taste her skin. When she left he felt as though he went on autopilot. Around the club he acted as if that shit didn't faze him, it was just pussy and he would get over it. But when he went home he cried at first, because of the loneliness he felt and as time passed that stopped and he just dealt with the pain and being alone.

Tara was his constant, she changed him from the moment they met. They may have been teenagers but there love was bigger than that. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend his life with, he would be president and she would be his old lady. So when she started talking about going to college in San Diego and that she wanted him to go with her, he considered it. But quickly realized that he couldn't leave Charming and the club. That was the only life he knew, he wouldn't have made it anywhere else. So he tried to get her to stay because she was making him choose between the two things he loved most and he couldn't so she chose for him and packed her shit and left.

Jax drove himself deeper in to the club, going on all the runs and being there during the gun shipments. He began fucking any girl that would let him and drinking his pain away, but every time he was inside someone all he saw was her face. When he married Wendy he knew it was a mistake the morning he woke up with a ring on his finger. He was just tired of being alone and so he tried to make it work with Wendy but he didn't love her and she enjoyed sticking a needle in her arm more.

As the years went back he eventually came to terms with the fact that she wasn't coming back and probably never would. He ended up getting to a place where he felt content and he wasn't so unhappy anymore and he thought about her less. When the day came that he saw her standing across the lot by the garage it was like something awakened in him.

_He was alive again._


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! you keep me writing. This one is kind of long. soo enjoy.**

**Jax's P.O.V**

It was a little after 10 pm when Jax finally pulled up in to the driveway of his house, He saw his mother's caddy and the lights in the house were on. He figured she was cleaning and all he wanted to do was shower and sleep. The meet with Leroy went really smooth and that bothered him, the Mayans had attacked one of their safe houses and stole their guns and they needed some Ak's and Clay told him he would make it happen.

Unlocking the door he walked in to his house and they smell of cleaning products and cigarettes filled his nostrils. At least he was right about his mother cleaning, the house looked pretty fucking nice. He chuckled a little to himself and looked in the kitchen but didn't see gemma.

"Mom?" He said out loud.

"Back here Jackson." He turned his head down the hall and saw the light on in his room, he walked backed, and pushing the door to his room open and saw his mother picking up his dirty clothes from the floor. He watched her for a minute and as she put the last of the clothes in the hamper she looked up at him and he could see the exhaustion on her face.

"You should go home."

"This house would be a mess if it wasn't for me and you know it." She said with a smile and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a smoke from her back and put it to her lips and lit it.

"Yeah your probably right." He walked in to the room and took off his kutte and laid in on the chair that was in there and kicked off his shoes.

"So what's going on with you and the good doctor?" She said a bit sarcastically.

"Nothing." He sighed and walked over and sat on the bed across from her.

"It didn't sound like nothing today."

He ran his hands over his face. "I really don't want to talk about this now."

"She's engaged Jackson."

That was something he really didn't want to hear.

"I know mom, there is nothing going on."

Gemma turned slightly and put her cigarette out in the ashtray and then turned back to him. She knew he was lying and she wasn't going to let Tara get in to his head again and start twistin shit up.

"I see the way you two look at each other, like you're fuckin sixteen again."

Jax laughed. "Mom that was first love bullshit. I got over it, you should too."

"She tried to take you away, make you leave all this."

"I didn't go, did I?" He raised his voice a little.

"But she did and it broke your heart." Jax looked up at her and nodded. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his arms. "When somebody hurts you baby, you never get over it." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and then walked out of the room. Hearing his mom walk out of the house, he stood from the bed and walked in to the bathroom and turned on the shower and then started to undress.

After his shower, he dried himself and threw on a pair of boxers and ran a comb through his hair. He grabbed his phone and then sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't even know her number, he wanted to call her and hear her voice. So much shit was running through his mind and he needed to ask her what today meant. Did she still have feelings for him? He sighed and threw his phone back on the dresser and laid down in bed, turning the lamp next to him off and the room filled with darkness. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. His only escape from his thoughts.

**Tara's P.O.V**

_3:30am _

Tara had tried everything to get to sleep and she had no luck, she kept thinking about what happened with Jax today and what it meant and what could have happened if David hadn't of shown up. She looked over at David and watched him sleep, she brought her hand up to his cheek and he stirred a little but didn't wake up. _I love this man, but maybe I'm not in love with him. Maybe I never was. _She thought to herself.

He loves her and she could feel it in the way he kisses her and the way he makes love and she used to feel the same way or at least she thought she did.

Tara thought coming back to charming would be easy, she convinced herself that she didn't feel that way about Jax anymore and she would be able to see him and be around him and the temptation wouldn't be there, but she was wrong. So wrong. She almost cheated on David and it broke her heart a little to think that she was that person. He didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve him. There was always a part of her that was back in charming with Jax and she knew David knew that but he never said anything all he did was love her.

They were happy in Chicago and she knew coming back here would be a mistake, she understands why David wanted to come back and have the wedding here and she was okay with that. But she couldn't live here and have a family with him here, not with Jax around because the temptation is always going to be there and she wouldn't be able to live with herself hurting David like that and she couldn't leave him to be with Jax because she doesn't think she could handle the life he was leading.

Sighing to herself she turns away from David and gets up from there bed. She knew she wasn't getting to sleep and she needed to do something to get her mind off of all the second guessing. She was usually so confident in her decisions and now she wasn't sure about anything. She walks in to the bathroom and turns on the shower, looking at herself in the mirror she looks paler than usual. She pulls her hair back and looks at the mark that Jax had left on her neck. _He was always one to mark his territory_ she thought to herself and then began to strip out of her pajamas and got in the shower.

As she got out of the shower, she grabbed the towel from the rack and dried her hair a little before wrapping the towel around her body. She walked in to the bedroom and noticed the light was on, she looked over and saw David sitting on the edge of the bed, noticing he had just got up.

"Good morning." She said and walked over to the dresser pulling out matching black bra and underwear, taking the towel and wrapping it in her hair she pulled on the bra and underwear

"Morning babe. You're up early. Aren't you off today?" He said standing up and stretching a bit before walking over to her and kissing her lips.

She smiled, grabbing the lotion off the dresser and applying it to her body. "Yeah I guess I was getting used to my schedule. Figured I can get an early start on some of the things around here." As she was done she walked over to the closet and pulled a pair of jeans that complimented her hips very well, a white tank top and a blue and white plaid button up and got dressed.

"Yeah okay." He said still not fully awake. "I'm gonna shower, Unser wants me in early today." He turned from her and headed in to the bathroom.

Tara pulled on some socks and watched him walk in to the bathroom, she walked over to the vanity that used to be her mothers and took the towel off her head, she had forgotten about the mark on her neck. Luckily David wasn't awake enough to notice. She grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair, pulling it half way up in to a clip. She applied very little foundation and stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before David appeared behind her.

"You look hot." He grinned and leaned down and kissed her cheek and then turned and headed over to the dresser. She smiled and turned and looked at him.

"I could say the same about you." She looked him up and down, as he had nothing but a towel wrapped around his face. Just like Jax was the day before. David was handsome but he was nothing like Jax and she couldn't help but in that moment think of him

_We could both be naked _was all she heard from and it brought her out of her thoughts. She laughed "It's a little early." David nodded. "I wouldn't at the top of my game either." He said with a chuckle, he looked over at the clock. "I gotta go soon."

"I'll go make some coffee before you go."

"Okay babe." He smiled and she walked out of the room.

By the time David left it was almost 6 she finished her second cup of coffee and looked around the house trying to figure out what to do first. There were boxes in the living room, most were filled with her dad's things and some were filled with her mom's stuff that her dad couldn't figure out what to do with. She decided that for now she would have to put this stuff in the garage since she hasn't gotten a storage unit to put everything in.

It took her about three hours to get all the boxes out of the living room and the guest bedroom and clean up a bit. It had been a really long time since she had seen the house that clean and she liked that she was keeping herself busy. She decided to take a break and go visit David at work, grabbing her keys she walked out of the house closing and locking the door behind her and walking over to the cutlass.

When she pulled up to the police station she saw a van with ATF on the side of it and a few ATF officers standing outside the building, like they were waiting for something. Getting out of the car she saw David walking out of the station with a blonde woman in a pant suit, probably a fed.

As she walked up to him she saw him look at the woman and say something and all she heard was _we leave in five_ before the woman walked off towards one of the black sedans.

"Hey." She said and kissed him on the lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a break from cleaning. Had to get out of that house." She looked at the other officers that came out behind him and headed towards there squad cars. "Is everything okay? Why are the feds here?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"They think Samcro is connected to the IRA somehow." He took her hand in his. "Nothing for you to worry about." He kissed her hand. "I have to go but I'll see you later. I love you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then walked off towards his jeep.

"Love you to." She said and watched him walk off. Turning around she headed back towards the car, she watched as the van pulled out of the lot followed by three sedans and David's jeep. She walked around to the drivers side and opened the door, she saw Unser walk out of the station before she got in.

"How you doing?" He said as he realized who she was.

"I'm good. Is that anything we should worry about?" She said gesturing towards the cars that left.

He shrugged. "I don't think so. He can take care of himself sweetheart." He smiled and then turned and headed back in to the station. Tara got in to the car and started it, she knew she should just head home but needed to make sure Jax's was alright. Turning the car around she headed towards the clubhouse.

As she came up along the side of the building she slowed down and came to a stop outside the entrance. She saw the members of the club on the ground with handcuffs behind their backs, including Jax. He wore a big grin on his face. Hers then met David's and he had an angry look on his face.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath and drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jax's P.O.V**

As he laid there on the concrete he couldn't help but keep a grin on his face. He knew the feds had nothing on them and they were basically blowing smoke up there asses. He looked up at Hale who seemed a bit distracted at something on the street, He had a look of anger on his face. Just as he was about to say something a blonde woman with an ATF badge walked out from the clubhouse behind them.

"Get them up." Was all she said and he felt hands on his arms pulling him to his feet. She stared at all the members.

Clay was the first to speak up. "Mind telling us what it is you're looking for?"

"We have reason to believe that the Sons of Anarchy is involved in the distribution and selling of guns." She said looking at Clay.

A smile came across his face. "I don't know where you're getting your information but we are just a bunch of mechanics and motorcycle enthusiast."

A few of the other members had grins on their faces. The woman smiled. "I'm sure." She looked at Hale and then at Clay. "You are all free to go." She then turned and headed back towards her car.

Jax looked at Hale as they uncuffed him. "Since when did you become ATFs bitch?"

Hale looked at him with the same angered look he had before. "Since you and your band of thugs decided it was a good idea to sell guns."

"Don't act like you beef with me has anything to do with this club."

Hale walked up to him and the two men were face to face. "Stay away from Tara, she's not yours anymore. She doesn't care about you."

As Hale said those words anger began to boil within him, he clenched his fist. "You should ask her what she was really doing here yesterday." He began to regret his words as he said them but the look on Hales face was something he didn't regret. He smirked and went to turn away from him and as he did Hales fist connected with his jaw, knocking him backwards.

He stumbled to get his balance and then charged at Hale, punching him in the cheek. Hale then tackled Jax to the ground and got him once in his side as Jax elbowed him in the back of the head. The other officers quickly grabbed Hale off of Jax but not before Jax got in one last punch to the face. He quickly got up from the ground and was about to go after Hale again but his brothers held him back.

"Arrest him! For assaulting a police officer." Hale yelled at one of the officers that was holding him back. He touched his cheek and looked at the blood on his fingers. The younger woman walked up to Jax pulling out her handcuffs and cuffing him. "Sorry." She said quietly to him and walked him over to her squad car.

"This is bullshit." Opie said to Hale walking up to him. Hale just looked at him and then walked off towards his car.

Jax sat in the holding room of the police station, drumming his fingers slightly against the table. The door opened and the ATF woman from earlier and Unser walk in.

"Are there any charges?" Jax asked.

"No charges." Unser said from behind the woman.

She looked at Jax and smiled slightly. "I don't think we've been formally introduced I'm agent June Stahl." She sat down in the empty chair to the side of Jax. "Your club and a few officers say Hale hit you first so were ruling it self-defense."

"Good." Jax said and went to stand up.

"Why does Hale have it out for you?" Agent Stahl asked, curious.

Jax saw back down and looked at her. "I think you know why."

She smiled slightly again and nodded. "Tara Knowles. You two were high school sweethearts right?"

"Yeah." He said blankly.

"I met her today, beautiful woman. I see what you two see in her. Must be hard to see the woman you love about to be married to someone else."

Jax really didn't want to talk about Tara with this bitch. He just stared at her with a blank expression. "You done?"

She nodded. "You're free to go Mr. Teller." Jax got up quickly and walked out of the room, his eyes immediately fell on Tara who was putting a bandage on Hales face. He shook his head and walked towards the exit before she noticed him.

**Tara's P.O.V**

"This was really idiotic of both of you." She said to David as she finished putting on the bandage. She checked the slight bruise on his hand and then looked up in to his face. Hale wasn't looking at her. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

Tara could tell he was still mad, his eyes quickly shot to hers. "I was going to ask you that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Teller told me to ask you what you were really doing there yesterday."

She closed her eyes and looked down. _I can't believe he would say that_ she thought to herself but she shouldn't be surprised, Jax would say just about anything to get under David's skin. She looked back up at him.

"I told you what hap-."

"Don't give me that bullshit." He said raising his voice. Tara looked around at the people in the building who were looking over at them.

"Can we not do this here?" She said and then he got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards his office and slamming the door behind him. He walked over to his desk and turned, leaning against it and looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"So what happened? Did you fuck him?" He blurted out with anger in his voice.

"What? God no." _That almost happened. _She sighed knowing she would have to tell him the truth, well at least some of it. "We kissed. But that's all that happened. I went there to make sure he was alright and it just happened."

Hale looked down at the floor closing his eyes, a part of him knew she was lying. He knew coming back here would be a mistake and now he's regretting ever doing it. He knew that she still cared for Jax, but maybe it more than that and he just never noticed. "I should have listened to you about not coming back here."

Tara remained quiet.

Hale finally looked up at her. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you still love him?"

His words shocked her, she wasn't expecting him to ask her that. The same question Jax had asked her and it was one she couldn't stop thinking about and she knew the answer. Yes.

Before she could say anything Hale spoke. "I don't think you ever got over him. I know he was a big part of your life, hell you have his tattoo on your back." He shook his head as if he was trying not to think about it. "But you need to choose because I can't marry you if I can't trust you." He then stood and walked past her, out of the room.

Tara closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay so i'm just warning you now. MATURE content in this chapter. but you all should be happy. :) **

**Also, you may notice a scene form the season 1 finale in this chapter I had to put it in because it is one of my absolute favorites because it's the first time you truly understand how Jax feels for Tara and what her leaving did to him. I changed it only slightly. I OWN nothing.**

**I love your reviews and they keep me writing. Thank you all for letting me get this story out there.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

Walking out of the police station, she was pissed. She couldn't believe she was in this position, having to choose between the both of them. Tara knew what the right decision was but she had dreamt of a life with Jax since she was sixteen. She needed to talk to him, getting in her car she pulled out of her parking spot and drove off towards Jax's house.

Pulling up to his house, she saw his bike parked in the driveway she pulled up to the curb and putting the car in park and turning it off. Looking at his house she started debating on whether she wanted to go in there. It was a nice house, perfect for starting a family. She took a deep breath and then got out of the car and walked up towards the door. She pounded on it.

It took him a few seconds to open the door.

"Jesus Christ." Tara said, looking at the gun in his hand at his side. "Expecting someone else?"

"What are you doing here Tara?"

"I need to talk to you."

He looked hesitant to let her in but then stepped back, closing the door and locking it behind her. She followed him in to the kitchen and watched as he set the gun down on the counter as if it was normal for that thing to be out. He turned back around and faced her, crossing his arms. "Well? What do you need to talk about?"

Tara placed her keys on the kitchen table and glanced around his kitchen real quick and then looked at him. She saw the cut on his lip and the bruise on the bottom of his jaw. "Why did you say that to David?"

"Thought maybe it was something he needed to hear."

"Or it was something you knew would piss him off." She quickly said after him.

He shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say. Sorry? Cause I'm not. That fucker wants to try and tell me to stay away from you, like he owns you. Fuck that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Of course Davey boy wouldn't tell you that." He shakes his head running a hand over his face.

"He told me I need to choose."

Jax heart rate immediately began to pick up. _Did she choose me? Is that why she is here_ He thought to himself.

Tara walks up to him and grabs his hand and brings it up to her lips and kisses it gently.

"I think you're a good man with a big heart and I believe you try to do as much good as you can." She pauses for a moment. "You live a life I don't think I will really ever understand."

Jax brow furrowed, not really understanding what she was saying.

"I think I need to go back to Chicago and give this marriage a try." Jax pulled his hand away and shook his head, looking away from her for a moment. "I think it's the best choice." She continued.

"Don't you get tired of it?" He says looking at her. "Running?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not running, I'm just being realistic Jax."

"Call it whatever you want." He says and walks around her towards the kitchen table. He turns back to her and she turns and faces him. "Your life is a series of hit and runs. The minute someone makes you feel uncomfortable, tests your loyalty. Little Tara packs her bags and hit the road."

She looks away from him.

"What the hell did you come back for then, to rub it in my face that you had moved on, that you were happy with someone else."

Tara looks back at him, hurt that he would even think that.

"That's not fair."

"Not fair? Do you know how many women I've slept with over the last ten years?" he walks closer to her.

"Don't do th-"He cuts her off.

"Hundreds maybe more I don't know. I barely see their faces. I married Wendy because I was lonely because I got tired of the endless disconnect. It was a sad time out, because when I'm inside someone there's only one face I see."

She looks down, the realization of his words and what he had just said to her sinking in, she looks back up at him. He looked up away from her.

"When I heard you were home it was like a sign for me, like my past coming around again to give me another shot. To do this different, better. Now that chance is getting married to someone else." He closes the distance between and places his hands on the sides of her neck and pulls her to him, kissing her.

He pulled away from her without saying another word and turns and walks out of the kitchen towards his room, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Tara stood there, dumbfounded. She wasn't sure how to handle what he had just said to her. She had never seen Jax that vulnerable and bear his feelings that way. He loved her just as much as she loved him and she just told him that she was choosing David. Tears began to run down her face and she couldn't hold it in anymore, she sobbed silently for a few moments before she tried to regain her composure. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, trying to hold them back but finding it difficult. She headed towards the door and stopped, looking down the hall seeing the light on in his room. She didn't want to leave.

Pushing open his door she looked at Jax. He was sitting on the edge of his bed his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. She walked over to him as he looked up at her, they didn't say anything to each other. Jax could tell she had been crying just as he was, her eyes were a little puffy and she had tear stained cheeks. She closed the distance and stood in between his legs. Jax brought his hands to her hips and she leaned down and kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry." She said almost in a whisper and leaned her forehead against his. Tara brought her lips to his again before he could say anything, she wanted _needed_ him. She pulled back from the kiss and began to unbutton her shirt, as it fell to the ground she immediately went for the bottom of her tank top and went to pull it off. His hands stopped her.

"Are you sure about this?"

Tara smiled and nodded. "I want this." She said not just referring to sex. She pulled off her tank top and tossed it to the floor. Jax stood up from the bed grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled Tara to him and their lips met once again but this kiss was different. It was passionate and full of desire, she parted her lips and his tongue entered and connected with hers. Their tongues worked slowly together as he hands roamed over her body, they found the clasps of her bra and he pulled them apart. The straps slid down her shoulders and she let her bra fall to the ground.

There bare chests came together as she wrapped her arms around his neck still kissing him only parting for them both to breath, he turned her around so her back was facing the bed and gently guided her down on to the bed. He started to trail kisses down her neck until he found on of her breast. Bringing her nipple in to his mouth he began to swirl his tongue around and felt it harden and sucked gently. A soft moan escaped her lips. As he tongue worked on her nipples his hands trailed down her body to the button of her jeans as he got them undone he stood up and grabbed the top of her jeans and underwear and pulled them both off along with her shoes and socks.

Jax took in the sight of Tara, naked laying on his bed. He couldn't imagine a time when she looked even more beautiful. She smiled at him as he was staring at her she lifted her index finger and motioned for him to come to her. He smiled seductively and got on the bed and hovered over her. They began kissing once again, He ran his hand down her body grabbing her breast and gently squeezing before moving his hand further down. He ran his fingers around her entrance and around her lips, feeling how wet she was for him making him fully aware of his erection still contained in his pants. He slowly entered two fingers inside of her feeling her hips move against him. He started pumping his fingers in and out of her, loving the sounds she was making in his ear, putting pressure on to her clit with his thumb her moans became louder.

Tara could feel herself building she brought her lips to Jax's as she moaned against his mouth, she bit his bottom lip the way he loved and he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her until she felt her release. Only Jax could make her feel like that with just his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them off. He looked at her and a smile came across her face, he kissed her lips.

She then placed her hands on the waist of his pants, she unbuckled his belt and then unbutton his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers as far as she could freeing his erection. He kicked the rest of his pants and boxers off. Tara opened her legs inviting him in between them and he gladly settled himself between her, his tip at her entrance. She looked at him there faces inches apart, she stroked the side of his face lightly.

"I love you."

Those were the words he wanted to hear from her for the past ten years. He kissed her and then slowly slid himself inside of her. In that moment everything felt right, they fit perfectly together in every way. He loved this woman more than words could describe.

Jax began to rock his hips back and forth, in and out of her. Tara brought her legs up to his side and her hips met his with every thrust. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and her hands came up and placed them on his back, her nails digging slightly in to his back with every thrust. She started to feel herself building again. "ohh…Jax." She moaned louder than she expected. Which seemed to turn him on even more, he started to thrust faster.

"Tara." He moaned against her neck and he continued thrusting in and out of her until he felt her walls tighten around his dick and as she climaxed, he did too. They rode out there orgasms together.

She felt his movements come to a stop and he lifted his head only to bring it to her chest, beads of sweat coming from both of them. They stayed like that till there breathing became normal. He lifted his head up and pushed some hair that was stuck to her forehead back and kissed her gently on the lips. He pushed himself up and pulled himself out of her and climbed off the bed, looking around he grabbed a towel and wiped himself off. He held it up towards Tara silently asking her if she needed it, she got up from the bed and grabbed it and then walked in to the bathroom.

Jax bent down and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed his smokes and pulled one out putting it in his mouth and lighting it, inhaling. He never understood why a cigarette always tasted better after good sex.

Tara emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, still naked. _Damn, if only I could keep her that way_. Jax thought to himself as he looked at her. She searched the through there clothes on the floor till she found her underwear and pulled them on. She grabbed Jax shirt and put it on over her bare body.

He grinned. "That's a good look for you."

She smiled and walked over to him. "I'm sure you think so." She sat on the bed, crossing one leg under the other. Jax took a few more hits off his cigarette before putting it out, blowing out the last of the smoke.

"I'm on the pill." She kind of blurted without meaning to. "We didn't use a condom, I guess being caught up in the moment." She laughed a little. "Ya know unless you want some kids running around here."

He smiled sitting down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. "As long as there with you babe."

A big smile came across her face and she leaned over and kissed him.

They made love two more times that night before they finally drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, neither of them could think of anywhere else they wanted to be.

_In that moment they were happy and in love._


	13. Chapter 13

_He had never seen her look so beautiful, all dressed in white, in her wedding dress. She looked so happy as she walked down the aisle to start her life with a man that wasn't him. David Hale. _

_He scanned the crowd and saw the members of the club, even his mother and clay sitting there with smiles on their faces as they watched her. His eyes went back to Tara, the love of his life. He saw a smile across her face but it never met her eyes. She was sad._

_"Tara!" He called out to her and everyone looked at him, anger on their faces. She stopped and turned around and faced him and the color from his faced drained and fear spread over him. She had her hand on her stomach and as she pulled it away blood covered her hands, she fell to the ground._

_He quickly rushed over to her. "No. no. no." was all he could scream as he watched the life drain from her. Bringing his hands to his face he started to cry. _

_"This is your fault. You did this to her."_

_A voice said from behind him, he looked up and everyone else was gone and he was completely alone. He looked down at his hands and his shirt, they were covered in blood._

_Her blood._

Jax's eyes shot open and he looked around, he felt the tears running down his cheeks and could feel the sweat that covered his body. _It was a dream_. He thought. The early morning sun was just starting to shine through his bedroom window. He felt her before he saw her, Tara. She laid next to him, face down with nothing but underwear on. A smile came to his face as he remembered last night.

He looked over her body and his eyes immediately noticed the ink that covered her lower back. The tattoo. _His_ tattoo. His fingers lightly traced it and she stirred a little but didn't wake up. Jax didn't think she would still have it and he felt a warm feeling within himself knowing that she had. It left him know that she still cared, just as he did, while she was gone.

As he got up from bed he grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on. He walked out towards the kitchen and started to make some coffee. He ran his hand over his face, trying to wake himself up some more. The memory of that dream still fresh in his mind. It felt so real and he had never been more scared in his life. The pain he felt at the thought of losing her in that way was almost too much to bear.

The ping from the coffee machine letting him know if was done brought him from his thoughts, he grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee adding a little cream and some sugar. He took a sip and the warm liquid was oddly relaxing. Walking back down the hall towards the bedroom he set his cup on the dresser and looked at Tara again. She looked really good laying in his bed like that he couldn't help but keep the grin off his face. He thought about waking her up but he could see how exhausted she had been so he decided against it.

His phone started to vibrate from pocket of his jeans on the floor, he quickly grabbed it and saw it was Clay. He sighed and grabbed his cup and walked back out of the room towards the living room.

"Yeah." He said as he flipped open his phone.

"We got church in an hour."

"Everything good?" Church wasn't usually so early, something must have gone down.

"Yeah. Just some ATF shit."

Jax closed his eyes and shook his head. "Alright." He snapped the phone shut. He drank the rest of his coffee before walking back in to the bathroom to shower.

**Tara's P.O.V**

The sound of water running woke her from her sleep, she looked around the room and forgot where she was for a moment. Then the memory of her night came back. She turned her head and looked towards where Jax's was laying and saw he wasn't there. She rolled over and then pushed herself to a sitting position. She pushed the rest of the blankets off of her and got up from the bed.

Grabbing her cellphone from her pants pocket she flipped it open.

**1 missed call. **David. **1 new voicemail.**

She closed the phone and set it on the dresser, she didn't want to listen to it right now, and it would make her betrayal more real.

Walking out of the room, the door to the bathroom was cracked. She pushed it open and stepped inside. He stood under the warm running water, he hung his head and his hands were placed on the wall. The light shining in made the water glisten over his reaper tattoo. He looked as if something was bothering him.

She slipped her fingers under her underwear and pushed them down, stepping out of them as they hit the floor. She opened the door and stepped in to the shower, closing it behind her.

Her hands came up around his waist and a smile came across her face as he placed his hands on top of hers. She kissed his shoulder.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Jax turned around to face her, there was something in his eyes. It seemed like sadness but she couldn't tell.

"You okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah babe I'm fine." He moved around her and let the water run over her hair and body. He loved watching her.

He needed her.

Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, his lips meeting hers. She parted her lips and he quickly shoved his tongue in to her mouth. They both battled for control but Tara quickly gave up and brought her arms up around his neck. His hand traveled down her body, stopping at her breast cupping it gently. Tara groaned against his mouth but they kept their lips on one another. His hand traveled down her body and he started to slowly move his fingers in a circular motion on her clit. She felt his erection against her and she wanted him inside her.

Tara stifled back a moan and pulled her lips away from his. "I want you." She said in almost a whisper and a seductive grin came across his face and his hands were quickly on her ass lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his wet body. He looked in to her eyes and watched her head tilt back as he entered her.

As they stepped out of the shower, Jax grabbed two towels off the towel rack and handed her one. She grabbed it and began to dry off her body, she flipped her hair over and started drying her hair. His hands came up to her hips and he stood behind her. She stood back up and her back was against his chest, he brought his lips to her neck.

"I'm glad you kept the tattoo." He said between the kisses on her neck.

She smiled. "I guess a part of me was always your old lady." Turning towards him as she said it.

Placing a small kiss on her lips. "You _will_ always be my old lady."

"Whatever you say Teller." She then wrapped the towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom.

He followed behind her and stood in the doorway and watched as she got dressed, noticing that she didn't put in underwear on, a grin came to his face. She looked at him as she pulled her flannel back on. "What?"

"You should just never wear underwear. Make things a lot easier."

Tara chuckled. "Classy."

"Always baby." He said as he walked over to his dresser and started pulling out some clothes.

Tara walked in to the bathroom and grabbed his hairbrush and began to brush out her hair. After a few minutes she walked back in to the room, looking at Jax as he finished pulling on his white sneakers. He wore his usual blue baggy jeans a white shirt and a black zip up jacket. He stood and grabbed his kutte and pulled it on. She handed him the hairbrush that she had used and he brushed his hair.

They had both finished getting ready not really saying much to one another, she made sure she had her keys and phone and then looked at him.

"You can stay. I made some coffee. I shouldn't be long." He said. He loved the thought of her being here when he got home.

She shook her head but smiled slightly. "I have the afternoon shift at the hospital and none of my stuff is here. But I can come by after."

He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Okay babe." He smiled and kissed her. "I'll see you later." He let go of her and turned and walked out.

Tara heard the front door open and closed and she looked around the room. She really didn't want to leave but she had to get ready for work. She looked at her phone for the time and saw the notifications. _Shit. _She forgot about David's message. Flipping open her phone she called her voicemail.

_'Hey babe, I just got home and you're not hear. I'm sorry about earlier. I know you probably just need some time, just let me know you're alright. I love you'_

The messaged ended. She closed her eyes as she snapped her phone shut, hearing him saying I love you hurt. She was about to break this man's heart and she wasn't sure how or when.

The sound of voices brought her out of her thoughts. They were coming from out front, two men. Arguing. She knew who it was and she quickly ran out of the room and opened the front door.

Jax was on top of Hale and was punching him repeatedly, she ran over to him and grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. "Jax! Stop!" She screamed at him and it seem to bring him out of his rage and he stepped back. Tara knelt next to David and he wasn't moving. "David." She shook him a little and nothing, she put her fingers to his carotid and checked his pulse. Steady beat. He was unconscious.

His face was covered in blood.

"Tara, I'm sorry." She heard Jax say from behind her.

"Help me get him in the car. He needs to get to the hospital."

"Tara." She wouldn't look at him.

"Please Jax."

He nodded and picked Hale up and put him in the passenger seat on her car. She quickly went around to the other side and got in. She didn't say anything else to Jax and started her car and drove off, leaving him standing there.


	14. Chapter 14

Tara got to the hospital fairly quickly, she had called them after she left Jax's let them know she was one her way. She didn't say what happened, she was pissed at Jax's but didn't want him to be arrested again for another fight with David. As she pulled up to the ER entrance there were two EMTs waiting and they quickly opened her door as she pulled up and got David out and put him on a stretcher. He was still unconscious.

After she parked her car and got back inside they had already taken him to the back, a nurse stopped her before she went through the double doors to the triage area.

"Dr. Knowles, Chief Unser is here to see you."

Tara gave her a nod and followed the woman.

"What the hell happened?" Unser asked as she walked up to him.

"I'm not sure." She quickly lied. Tara may have been pissed at Jax but she didn't want him to get arrested again.

Unser could tell by the look on her face that she was lying and who it was she was protecting. "How is he?"

"I was just about to head back there, I'll let you know."

"Okay sweetheart. They have my cell number if you need to reach me."

Tara smiled slightly and then turned and walked back to where David was.

Two hours later David finally woke up. The hospital decided to give her the day off so she could stay with him. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on her arms on his bed. Tara was the first thing David saw, he lifted his hand and placed it on her arm and the touch woke her suddenly and she shot up. She looked at him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" A small smile came across her lips.

"Fine, considering I just almost got killed by your ex." He had nothing but anger in his tone. "I was so worried about you. When you didn't show up, I called here and they told me you didn't come in till noon. There was only one other place I thought you would be." He shook his head slightly and closed his eyes as if he was trying not to think about it. "I guess you made your choice. I've always known that you still loved him and you needed time to get passed it. But I guess seven and a half years wasn't." He chuckled at the thought.

Tara looked away from him. "I never wanted to hurt you." She said in a low voice.

"That's why you fucked Teller last night right?"

Her eyes shot back to him. "David."

"Why stay with me all these years? If you never got over him."

"Honestly, I thought I had. I hadn't thought about him in a really long time and then we came back here and things just got confusing and I know how much you wanted to come back home and start a family. I just-"She paused.

"You wanted to make me happy." He finished.

"You went all the way to Chicago for me. I wanted to do this for you."

David sighed and looked away from her and towards the window. The light from outside made his head hurt more, he turned away and closed his eyes. "You should go."

Tara looked at him and wanted to say something but she had no words. She just stood and headed for the door.

"I still love you Tara. But I don't think I can marry you"

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "I know. I love you too." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She opened the door and walked out.

Two weeks went by and she hadn't seen Jax or David. David was released the day after she saw him. He didn't have a concussion but they wanted to observe him. He also didn't press charges against Jax since he was the one who hit him first, again. He was staying at a motel and had took some of his stuff when she was at work. They hadn't officially broke off their engagement but to both of them it was pretty much over.

Jax had called her a few times and kept apologizing, she accepted she knew it wasn't his fault but she couldn't look at him. She kept telling him she was busy with work and that it was a bad time for him to stop by. Tara hated lying to him. Jax would have killed David if she hadn't of stopped him and that thought scares her. She knows that Jax has killed before and that the club partakes in illegal activities but she has never known the extent of it and being Jax Teller's old lady she couldn't help but think her life would be in danger also. _How could we be together and raise a family in that life? _She often thought to herself. With David she never thought that.

She had just finished a follow up with her last patient of the day when she walked out of the room and saw Jax walking down the hall towards her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile. She was happy to see him and couldn't deny that.

Her smiled warmed his heart, He wasn't sure what was going on with her and their relationship. He had spent the last two weeks trying not to think about it. The club was in there own mess of shit and it took his mind off of her, until he was at home, trying to sleep in his bed alone. He missed her.

"I just wanted to see you. Make sure everything was alright."

She nodded. "Yeah, just been busy here." Referring to the hospital.

"How's Hale?"

Tara honestly didn't know, she still wore the engagement ring but she was finding it hard to take it off. She thought it would be easier that David broke it off rather than her. She was surprised that it would be this hard and hurt her this much. She loved him but not like she loved Jax.

"He's good."

Jax nodded. Silence fell between the two of them.

"I should go I just wanted to check on you." He smiled and pulled her in to a hug.

The warmth of his body and his scent engulfed her. Her body relaxed against his, she hadn't realized how tense she was. It felt as if all her problems melted away with just his touch. Her arms came up around his neck and she didn't want to let go, he nuzzled him face in the crook of her neck and they stayed in that position for what seemed like forever as she pulled back she rested her forehead against his. They were about to kiss, when the red of her white coat caught her attention. She stepped back and looked down at the blood on coat, she looked up at him and the expression in his face disappeared. She reached up and grabbed the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down and saw the blood on his shirt and she knew it wasn't his.

Disappointment filled her eyes. "Clean yourself up Jax."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello All! Short Chapter. Working on the next few. Going to get better here real soon. :)**

The next morning Tara woke up to a very silent and empty house. It something she wasn't used to yet. David had lived with her for the past five years and she had gotten used to someone always being there. She had the day off and wasn't sure how she was going to spend it. The house was mostly finished just a few more things needed to be clean. _Donna. _She thought about her old friend and how she enjoyed seeing her the other day. Tara didn't have many friends in charming anymore, most were people from the club and Donna.

Sighing she finally got up from bed she looked at the engagement ring that sat on the table next to her and thought about taking it to David later. If things were really over then she had to give that back. Running a hand through her she walked towards the bathroom for a shower.

Wrapping the towel around her body she walked out in to her bedroom and began to rummage through her dresser. She grabbed a pair of bra and underwear, a grey loose fitting v-neck and a pair of blue jeans that flared a little at the bottom. After getting dressed she ran a brush through her hair and decided to let it air dry. It took about 20 minutes for her to be ready and as she emerged from her bedroom the roar of a motorcycle engine brought a smile to her face.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door and she quickly opened it and saw Jax standing there in his usual baggy jean, white sneakers, a black shirt and sweater. It was a little colder than usual that morning, he also wore a beanie. _Only Jax could make anything look good. _She thought as she looked him over.

"Morning." She said stepped aside so he could walk in.

He felt relief stepping in to the warm house, he walked further in looked around. Everything still looked the same. He had become so familiar with this house as a kid, it was all surreal.

"Morning, how are you doing?" He said facing her.

A look of confusion came over her and Jax noticed.

"About last night, I should explain."

Her hand came up to stop him and she shook her head.

"I really don't want to know."

He nodded. "Right."

Jax glanced around the house again. "Where's Hale?"

"Actually." She looked towards some of his boxes in the living room. "He's moving out."

"What?" He couldn't help the smile that formed.

It made Tara smile slightly. "Don't look to happy Jax." She said jokingly.

"Sorry. What happened?"

"You." She laughed. "It's always been you. I guess I was trying to put my feelings for you in some kind of compartment so I didn't drive myself crazy and David was a distraction from it. Don't get me wrong I loved David. But I've always loved you more."

Jax still had a smile plastered on his face as he walked up to her and pulled her in to a kiss.

"I love you Tara."

"I love you to."

They stood in each other's embrace for a while the feeling of his arms being around her making her feel safe and warm. He pulled back slightly.

"Listen we have to go on a run up to Nevada for a few days."

She looked up at him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah just checking on another charter."

She nodded. This felt all too familiar to Tara, he used to go on runs a lot when they were teenagers and led to fights and then her missing him like crazy till he came home and they never left his bed. "Okay, I thought that maybe I'd go see Donna."

He smiled. "That's good." Digging in his pocket he pulled out a key and handed it to her. "If you wanna stay at my place, you can."

She took the key and put it in her pocket. "Okay." Bringing her lips to his again, she brought her arms up around his neck. She deepened the kiss and started to guide him back in to the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry it took awhile to update. I started a new job so I will probably update once or twice a week. **

**Here's another enjoy :)**

A few days turned in to much longer than either of them thought, He had called her on the third day and said it was going to be longer than he expected and for her not to worry. That's all he would tell her, if she tried to ask about what was going on he would tell her he had to go.

But he always said I love you.

That would make her smile and she decided she wouldn't try to question him. Tara had been staying at Jax's almost every night. Being in his house made her feel like safe, she always managed to leave before Gemma showed up.

Tara had brought some of her things, clothes, toothbrush, and some other products over to Jax's. She figured if she was gonna keep telling herself she was all in no matter what then she might as well act like it. She hadn't talked to David in what felt like forever, he still had stuff at the house and the engagement ring still sat on the table beside her bed. Sometimes she felt as if she had moved on so fast and that wasn't right to David, but as she thought about it she never really moved on from Jax she just tried to bury her feelings for him.

The work load at the hospital was light that morning, she saw a few patients for follow-ups and then pretty much had a free day. One of her colleagues handed her a manila envelope, she was about to open it when she felt his hands come up to her waist and his lips drop down on to her neck. A huge smile came across her face and she turned in his arms to face him, wrapping her arm around his neck. Tara brought her lips to his and he quickly opened his mouth, their tongues twirling together.

After a few seconds, Tara had remembered they were at the hospital and people were starting to stare. Most knew that she and David were done, but then again the whole town knew about her and Jax.

She pulled back, catching her breath and leaned her forehead against his.

"Maybe I should go on runs more often." Jax joked with a grin.

"God I hope not. I missed you."

"I missed you to babe." He kissed her again. "When are you off?"

Tara looked at the watch on her wrist. "Now." She smiled. "I was actually on my way to change."

"I'll wait here."

Tara nodded and walked around him and headed towards her locker to change, she put the envelope in her bag telling herself she would look at it later. After she got dressed and checked herself over in the mirror she walked back out to Jax. He stood as she approached and entwined his fingers with her as they walked out towards the exit.

When they pulled up to the house, his mother's car sat in the driveway. _Just what I need_. Tara got off the bike, unbuckling her helmet and handing it to Jax. "Sorry I didn't know she was gonna be here." He said as he gestured towards her car.

"It's fine. I knew I wasn't gonna keep getting lucky." She laughed a little to herself. Jax gave her a confused look. "Nothing." She said grabbing his hand as he walked up to her.

Gemma opened the door before they were able to open it, her eyes immediately went to Tara and then there laced fingers. A look came over her but Tara wasn't sure what it was and then her gaze turned to Jax and it softened.

"Hey baby." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him in to a hug.

"Hey Ma."

Gemma stepped aside and Jax stepped inside first, Tara following behind him. She felt Gemma's glare on her but she tried to ignore it. Their hands separated as they stepped in to the living room.

"So I see you two have reconnected." She directed the question more towards Tara. "What happened with the sheriff?"

"That's not really any of your business." Tara said quickly.

"Actual-"

Jax cut her off before she could finish.

"Mom, can we not do this now."

Tara looked away from her and pulled her bag off her shoulder and dropped it on to the couch, she looked up at Jax.

"Alright. I'm gonna go. I love you" Gemma said and walked over to her son.

"I love you to."

She hugged him again and then turned grabbing her purse from the table and walked out.

Jax walked up to Tara placing his hands at her waist once again. "Can you two get along just once?" He said with a smile. She laughed sarcastically. "I highly doubt that will ever happen."

His fingers gently ran back and forth over her stomach underneath her shirt, she smiled slightly and reached for the hem and pulled the shirt up over her head. He bit his bottom lip and smiled as he bent down and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, a squeal escaped her mouth and he moved quickly down the hall towards his room.

So they could show one another how much they missed each other.

Tara laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, Jax was asleep next to her and she smiled to herself. She had tired _him_ out with their love making. She was just as tired but for the last hour and a half she had tried to sleep but couldn't. With a deep sigh she got up pushing the sheet off her naked body and got up from the bed. She grabbed a pair of her short and a tank top that she had left there a few days before and put them on.

Walking out of the room she walked in to the kitchen and got a glass of water to drink, she walked around the kitchen for a few moments and then made her way to the living room. Plopping down on to the couch she grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Nothing was one but that was usual at this time of night. The color of the manila envelope that was sticking out of her bag caught her attention. She had forgotten about it. Grabbing it she sat up on the couch, tearing it open she pulled out the contents inside.

The top page was a white piece of paper that read _You should know the truth _and nothing else.

She lifted the paper and the picture underneath made her heart drop to her stomach. A hand came up to her mouth as she stifled back a sob.

It was of Jax and another woman.

_Two nights ago 12:30am_


	17. Chapter 17

The tears had finally stopped and she was able to keep her composure, she grabbed the paper and the picture and got up from the couch and walked back in to the room. It had been a few hours and she notice the sun starting to rise, she looked at him while he slept. He was so beautiful.

Anger began to course through her body as she thought more about him and that woman. All she wanted to do was hit him. Hard. She took a deep breath and quietly walked over to where she had laid and placed the paper and picture on the pillow. A single tear fell down her cheek as she looked over at him once again. Tara never thought she could be in this much pain. _Maybe that's how he felt _

She shook the thought away as she quietly grabbed as much of her things she could shove in to her bag and left. Stepping out in to the cool morning air she realized she was still in her shorts and tank top. Quickly pulling out her phone she dialed the only person she could think that would be up.

"Hey. It's Tara." She said as they answered. "Listen, I know it's early but could you pick me up? I'm a by Jax's."

Tara started to walk out to the street. "Okay, thank you."

A truck pulled up in front of her about 20 minutes later, Tara opened the door and looked at Donna as she got inside. Donna looked at Tara, taking in her appearance and the puffiness of her eyes. "Everything okay?"

Tara remained quiet.

Donna took it as her not wanting to talk about it and started to drive. A few minutes in to the drive she began to hear the cries of the woman next to her. They were very quiet as if she was trying to hide it, Donna pulled in to the driveway of her house and put the truck in park and turned it off.

"Tara, what happened?"

"He cheated on me."

"Who? Jax?" Donna said in disbelief.

"Someone sent me a picture of him and some bitch. It happened while they were on the run in Nevada." Tara finally looked at Donna.

Donna shook her head and pulled Tara in to a hug. "I'm so sorry." She still couldn't believe that Jax would do that to her, he had been such a mess when Tara had left. She remembered Opie getting calls in the middle of the night asking if he could pick Jax up because he was belligerently drunk and not to mention all the girls he was with to try and help him forget. Donna never thought that if Tara was to come back that he would go and ruin it.

As they two women got out of the car, Tara noticed Opie standing out on the porch. The sun was starting to shine and the kids must be up getting ready for school. Donna walked with her up to the door, glaring at Opie.

"What." He said, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"You need to get your _best_ friend in check." Donna snapped at him.

Opie gave her a confused look as he looked at Tara and saw she was crying. He just nodded at his wife and opened the door for them.

"You can sleep in the guest room. You look exhausted."

Tara just nodded at Donna and followed her back in to the room. It took a few minutes but Tara managed to get Donna out of the room, it's not that she wasn't grateful she just really wanted to sleep. Climbing on to the bed she laid her head down on the pillow and within seconds she was out.

**Jax's P.O.V **

He rolled over and put his arm out to pull Tara towards him, he didn't feel her. He lifted his head and opened his eyes squinting a little as the sun had brightened the room.

"Babe?" He called out.

He heard nothing. He looked over at where she had been laying and saw a piece of paper with writing on it. As he grabbed it the picture below caught his attention.

"Fuck." He muttered as he looked at the picture of what he had down two night ago. He looked at the other paper that simply said _You should know the truth_

Someone had deliberately down this and there was only one person he could think of that wouldn't want him with Tara. Jax got up from the bed and began to throw on his clothes and shoes. He needed to find her and make it right. He knew it was a mistake before it had even happened but the alcohol he had consumed that night altered his judgment.

He had just stepped outside his hand when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out flipping it open.

"Yeah."

"Hey brother. I gotta talk to you."

"Not really the best time Ope." He said as he made his way towards his bike.

"It's about Tara." Jax immediately stopped where he was.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, Donna went and picked her up early this morning from your house. I think she knows what happened in Nevada."

Jax sighed, bringing his index finger and thumb up to the bridge of his nose. "Yeah." Was all he could say. "I'm on my way."

"Not a good idea. She needs some time man. Shit like that isn't easy to deal with and I think Donna would rip your damn balls off if you showed up here right now. She's pissed."

"Alright, fine." He said and hung up his phone. Walking over to his bike he swung his leg over and sat down on the seat. Jax wasn't about to lose Tara again, not over this shit. He needed to find out who sent the picture. Starting his bike and backing out he headed towards the police station, to the one person who would want to fuck things up.

**AN: Don't worry! a confrontation between Jax and Tara is going to happen and soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

Jax pushed open the door to Hale's office and stepped inside. Hale looked up from some paperwork he had been reading, his expression becoming angry at the sight of Teller. Agent Stahl was standing next to him also looking at Jax.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

Hale looked over at Stahl mumbled something about _finishing this later_. The woman nodded and began walking out. "Mr. Teller." She said as she passed him, closing the door behind her. Hale watched her leave and then look back towards Jax.

"What is it?"

"Have you talked to Tara?"

His expression softened at the mention of her name, then he began to worry. "No why? Is she okay?"

"Someone sent her a picture, got her all upset and shit."

"Who was it of?"

Jax shrugged, not wanting to tell him the whole truth knowing he would use it to his advantage. "Not sure."

Hale studied him for a minute and knew he was lying. He knew that Jax had fucked up in some way with Tara and it took everything within him to keep the grin off his face. It was bound to happen but he didn't think it was going to be so soon.

"Do you think I did it?"

Jax didn't say anything but looked at him as if he was asking him if he did. Hale smiled and shook his head. "Look, I don't like you, you don't like me. Tara is a grown woman and can make her own choices and I can accept that even if her choice is you. I don't want her to be hurt, so no I didn't send her a picture of whatever it was."

Jax wasn't really sure if he wanted to believe him. He sighed and just agreed. "Alright man." He turned towards the door to walk out.

"You only get so many chances." He heard Hale say from behind him as he opened the door walking out.

**Tara's P.O.V**

She was able to get a few hours of sleep before her alarm had gone off for her to start getting ready for her shift at the hospital. Donna had made her lunch and told she could stay another night if she needed. Tara smiled and said maybe before she left. It was that she was grateful for Donna being there for her she just felt that she needed to be alone. To figure things out and find it within herself to forgive Jax. If she could.

Hale had called her a few time but she just ignored them, figuring it was something about the rest of his stuff. She could deal with that later. It was a light day at the hospital and she was happy about that, she had been able to be alone with herself and her thoughts usually she hated these moments and just wanted to be in the operating room where everything else faded away and her only concern was her patient.

She rounded the corner talking with a few co-workers when her eyes met with his blue, beautiful eyes. He was sitting in the waiting room, thumping his foot up and down as if he was uncomfortable. He stood as she walked closer. "I'll see you guys later." She said to the girls as they walked away. She walked over to him.

"Can I talk to you?" He said.

Tara nodded and lead him towards one of the empty room, as she stepped inside she walked to the furthest corner of the small room, finding it very uncomfortable to be around him. She faced him.

"What are you doing here?"

Shoving his hands in his front pockets he looked at Tara, she looked tired and sad. He hated himself for being the cause of that.

"I'm sorry Tara, I didn't mean for it to happen. I was drunk and-"He stopped as she put up her hand slightly shaking her head.

Tara was trying to fight back the tears, they weren't tears of sadness but tears of anger. _He is really going to try and justify what he did with being drunk?_

"It was my mistake." She said looking away from him. "Is this my payback? For leaving you? Make me feel the way you did?"

"No, Tara. I wouldn't do that I don't want to hurt you."

"Really? Is that what you were thinking when you were inside of her? That you didn't want to hurt me?" The tears began to fall. "I left my finance for you. I chose you!" She said raising her voice. "And what do you go do? Fuck the next girl that throws herself at you."

"Tara she meant nothing to me. I love you. I want to be with you." He said as she stepped closer to her.

"No, you don't." Her shoulders began to shake as she cried. "You wanted to hurt me like I hurt you."

He ran a hand over his face as he shook his head. "Jesus, Tara I didn't think you were going to find out. It was a mistake."

She looked down at the floor as the tears slid down her cheeks. Jax had seen Tara cry before but not like this, all her emotions were at her surface and that was something she never really showed. He couldn't handle it anymore. He closed the distance between them, framing her face with his hands and kissing her.

Tara quickly pulled back and slapped him across the face. They both stood there quietly for a few seconds and then she grabbed him and pulled him in to another kiss. She was so angry and hurt and wanted to hate him but she couldn't, she wanted to feel his lips on hers one last time.

His hands came up in to her hair tugging slightly as he backed her up until her back touched the wall. Their tongues entwined. His hand slipped under her scrub top and slid up her stomach and as it reached her breast, reality came back to Tara and all she could picture was him doing this to that other woman and she felt disgusted. She pulled back and moved out of his embrace wiping her lips slightly.

"I can't do this." She said her back facing him. "Were done."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Okay, first I want to say im sorry about the wait. Been a crazy week. Also, there is a time jump in this chapter. I felt it needed to happen to move the story along.**

**Enjoy :)**

_Bang._

Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up looking around. She heard it again and sighed as she realized someone was banging on her door. The sun was barely starting to shine in to her room. _Who the hell is here this early?_ She thought to herself as she pushed the blanket off and got out of bed. Throwing her robe on as she reached the door, opening it.

"Do you have to be so loud?" She said as she stared at the man in front of her.

He wore a grin on his face. "Good morning to you to."

"What are you doing here David?"

His smile faded and he studied the woman in front of him, she had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I know something happened with you and Teller and I can't stand the fact that he hurt you again."

She could hear the concern in his voice and she couldn't help but smile slightly. Even after she broke his heart, he still cared. David would never hurt her, not like Jax. She stepped back from the doorway to let him walk inside.

"I'm fine. Just been working a lot. It keeps my mind off things." She said closing the door behind him.

David looked around the house they shared for a brief time, it smelled like her. God did he miss being with her. He wanted so much to be her fiancé again and he felt he had that chance to show her he was the right choice.

"Hey, would you like to go get some breakfast?" He said as he turned and looked at her.

"Sure, I just have to get ready. Make yourself at home." She smiled and walked past him in to her bedroom.

_I plan too_. David smiled at the thought.

They had been sitting in the corner booth of the diner for the past hour talking and laughing. She felt like she hadn't laughed in forever and it felt good. She missed how comfortable and easy it was to talk to David, she never had to worry that what he was telling her was a lie. He didn't tainted blood on his hand. But as she looked at him and listened to him talk all she could think of was Jax. The way he smiled as he talked about his day at the shop, the way he would tell a corny or dirty joke to make her laugh. She missed him.

It had a week since she last saw him at the hospital, he hadn't tried to contact her and she was sad about that. A part of her wanted him to fight for her but that was something he never did. Not 10 years ago and not now.

Tara was lost in her thoughts that she never heard the rumble of the motorcycle engines. The warmth of his hand on hers snapped her out of her thoughts. "I want to try again Tara." Was all she heard from david.

"What?" She said, confused and not understanding how the conversation turned to this.

"I still love you Tara." He was about to say more as the jingle of the bell on the door was heard throughout the diner. He felt Tara's hand tense and her gaze go to something behind him.

Their eyes met briefly and she saw the anger flash across his face as he took in her intimate position with David. She looked away as the men walked past there table and sat a few booths away from them.

"We can go." David said as he realized what changed Tara's mood.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I have to be okay with him around." She slipped her hand out of her grasp. "I just need to use the restroom." Standing up she walked back towards the girl's restroom. Checking the other stalls to make sure they were empty, she took a deep breath when she saw they were all empty. She walked over and placed her palms on the counter and she closed eyes.

The sound of the door opening behind her made her quickly turn around, He locked the door behind him as it closed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. What's going on with you and Hale?"

"That's not really any of your business." She said crossing her arms.

"Bull shit Tara. When are you just going to forgive me so we can move past this?" He walked closer to her. "I meant what I said about wanting to do this right, to do it better."

She couldn't help but to laugh at his comment. "And you thought fucking someone else was the solution?"

He sighed and ran his hand over his face as he shook his head. "Are you getting back with Hale?" He said not answering her question.

The tears stung her eyes as she tried to hold them back, she couldn't break down in front of him. All she wanted to do was to kiss his lips and lock themselves away from the world but she couldn't shake the image from her head every time she saw him. But she knew what she had to do.

"He's the right choice." A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she walked around him unlocking the door and walking out. She walked through the diner and the tear started falling. David quickly rose to his feet as he saw her.

"Tara!" Jax called from behind her.

Ignoring him she kept walking and didn't stop as she stepped outside, she just walked needing to clear her mind. She felt an arm on her shoulder and she stopped and turned looking at David. He pulled her in to a hug and she started to cry more. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

**2 Months Later**

Tara sat on her porch as sun began to set, it was so beautiful this time of year. The air started to cool and as the wind blew she pulled her sweater closer to herself. Her front door opened and she looked up at Donna as she stepped out hold two glasses of wine. Grabbing one of them she took a sip and looked next to her as Donna sat down.

"So the party for Bobby's homecoming is soon. You should come." Donna said as she took a drink of her wine.

They had gotten a lot closer over the past few months and Tara was grateful, it was a lot harder than the last time her and Jax ended things and she was still struggling with it. She hadn't seen or heard from him since the diner. Donna made it a point to let her know how he was doing almost every time they hung out. Which according to her, he was taking it just as bad as she was. _He is worse than when you left 10 years ago_. Tara couldn't help but feel bad, she didn't want Jax to be hurting like that. The same as she was.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Me and Jax around each other especially at a Samcro party, wouldn't be good for anyone."

She heard Donna sigh next to her. "You two just need to talk, he thinks you're with David and you and I both know that's not true. You haven't even seen David for a few week."

Which was true, she and David had become close friends once again but it was nothing more. He tried to make it but Tara couldn't bring herself to be in a relationship with him again with anyone really.

"I know. It's just too complicated with Jax."

"And? You two love each other. Always will. Like me and Ope." Donna drank the rest of her glass and stood up setting it beside Tara. "Listen, I gotta go. Just think about it." She smiled and leaned down and hugged her.

Tara nodded and watched as she left. The sky was nearly dark as she stood from her stoop grabbing the two glasses and walking inside.

A wave a nausea came over her as she was walking in to the kitchen, she stopped and braced herself on the wall as she let it pass. She took a deep breath and walked in to the kitchen putting the glasses on the counter. She stood there for a moment and then the nausea came back and she darted quickly to the bathroom and expelled her dinner from earlier.

She sat in front of the toilet trying to figure out if it was something she ate, she reached for some toilet paper to wipe her mouth but didn't see any she opened the cupboard under the sink and grabbed a roll, knocking over a box of tampons as she did. Tara stared at the unopened box and it clicked in her mind that she hadn't started her period and she had been feeling nausea for a few weeks but she never actually got sick. She had been working long hours and barely sleeping and barely eating, she figured that's what was causing it.

Panic began to set in. _I can't be pregnant_.

She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth and quickly walked out of the bathroom grabbing her keys and heading out towards the cutlass.

The corner store was only a few blocks away, she got there and back home fairly quickly and practically sprinted back in to her house and in to the bathroom as he normal steady hands shook as she pulled the test out of the wrapper. She followed the instructions and peed on the tip and then set it on the counter and waited two minutes.

Those two minutes were the longest of her life. She wasn't ready to be a mom, of course she wanted kids one day and she had always wanted kids with Jax but they weren't even speaking and she could be pregnant with his kid?

She knew the pills wasn't one hundred percent and she was usually so smart about these things but when it came to Jax her mind was clouded.

Tara looked at her watch and saw the two minutes had passed, she walked up to the counter and picked up the stick that held her future in her hands. A small smile came to her lips which was unexpected and her hand dropped to her stomach as she stared at the plus sign.

_I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant._


	20. Chapter 20

_Laughter. Laughter was all she heard coming from the other room, she had just gotten home from a long shift at the hospital and her body ached all she wanted was sleep. But the laughter from the other room stopped her from laying down. Tara walked out of there room and across the hall in to the other bedroom and leaned against the door frame and watched them._

_Jax was laying on the floor, there son sprawled out on top of him and they were engaged in what she thought was a tickle war. _

_"Mommy!" Abel said when he noticed her and quickly got up off his father and ran over to her. She bent down and scooped him up in her arms._

_"Hi baby." She smiled and kissed his cheek._

_"Wanna play with me and daddy?" He asked, the smile never leaving his small face._

_"Not tonight but maybe tomorrow. Mommies tired." _

_He nodded. "Okay. I love you."_

_"I love you too." She said and placed him back on the ground and he ran back to his father. Jax picked him up. _

_"I think that's enough wrestling for tonight little man it's almost time for bed." Abel pouted. "But you can play with some of your toys till then." He smiled and Jax put him down and he quickly went to his toys getting lost in his own world._

_Jax looked over at Tara and walked towards her as she extended her hand and he grabbed it pulling her towards him and placing a gentle but sweet kiss on her lips. _

_"How was work?" He wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"It was fine. Nerves are shot I just need some sleep. How about you?"_

_"Good. Abel and I hung around the shop and he got to spend some time with grandma."_

_"I bet she loved that." She smiled, Gemma and her relationship was the best it had ever been. They had finally stopped going at each other's throat._

_"Yeah." _

_Tara brought her arms up around his neck and kissed him again, this time a little more forcefully. His mouth parted and their tongues did their usual dance until they heard a small voice behind them._

_"Ewwww!"_

_Both of them smiled and Jax pulled out of her embrace. "Hold that thought." He said in a whisper and turned picking up Abel._

_"Ready for bed little man?" Abel nodded as he rubbed his eyes. "Okay, bath first?" A smile appeared on his face and he nodded. He loved bath time. _

_"Tell mom night." Jax said as he looked at Tara, the little boy held out his arms for a hug and Tara quickly accepted. "Night mommy." He kissed her cheek. _

_"Good night baby." She couldn't keep the smile from her face, those moments she loved the most the little gestures her son did warmed her heart. Jax also had a smile on his face. "I love you." He said and kissed her before walking out of the room and into the bathroom._

_Tara began to pick up his toys and put them away, she also made sure to lay out his pajamas for Jax to change him in to before she walked out of the room and back in to her own bedroom. She crawled in to bed and leaned herself against the headboard. _

_She closed her eyes as she listened to them playing in the bathroom. Tara couldn't help keeping the smile off her face. She never thought she could be this happy. She finally had her family._

Tara opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling, she felt the cold gel hit her stomach as the doctor applied it. The doctor grabbed the transducer probe from the machine and began rubbing the gel back and forth on the lower part of her stomach. An image appeared on the screen and before the doctor said anything she saw the baby, moving around slightly. The doctor had already checked for a heartbeat so she knew it was in there but actually seeing brought tears to her eyes. That was her baby. **Their **baby.

"It looks like you're about three months along and the baby looks healthy. Good." The doctor looked at her with a smile.

"How's the heart? His dad has a heart condition that's genetic."

The doctor looked back at the screen and studied it a little more pressing a few button and looked back at her. "From what I can tell the heart looks fine and you heard it yourself. It sounds good, strong. But I want to run some test just to be sure and we will just have to monitor it closely though out the pregnancy."

Tara nodded and smiled. He then proceeded to wipe the gel off of her.

"Congratulations." He said as he handed her the picture of her ultrasound, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before walking out.

Her hands went down to her stomach. "My little man." She said quietly to herself.

* * *

Tara stood in front of her mirror wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of jeans she was turned to the side looking at her stomach. She finally was starting to notice her small swollen belly. _How have I not noticed?_ She thought to herself as her hand fell to her stomach. She looked over at the clock and decided she needed to get ready. She grabbed her black tank top from her bed and pulled it on followed by a black zip-up jacket. _Black is slimming right? _She laughed at the thought.

Tonight was the night of Bobby's homecoming and she decided to take Donna's advice and talk to him, especially since she was pregnant with his child. Maybe tonight wasn't the best night to tell him but they needed to be at least on talking terms.

As she finished getting ready and making herself presentable she grabbed her bag and keys making sure the ultrasound picture was in there before heading out to her car.

Parking a few blocks down she could hear the music and noise of people talking coming from the clubhouse. If it was one thing they knew how to do it was throwing a party. She had actually missed there parties, they were something she attended frequently with Jax as teenagers. Not that they made long appearances. They usually ended up in the back room having sex most of the night.

As she made her way to the crowd of people gathered out front she quickly looked around for Donna and Opie. She saw Jax's back and knew he was there but she wanted to see her friends first.

"Tara!" She heard and she looked around until she saw Donna walking towards her. "I'm so glad you came." She smiled and hugged her and then walked with her back over to Opie who was nursing a beer at the picnic table. He stood as they approached and gave her one of his bear hugs. "Hey Tara."

"Hey Opie." She said as he pulled back.

"It's good to see you around here again." He said holding up a beer, asking if she wants one.

"I'm good." She said sitting across from them. Her eyes scanning a few faces looking for those familiar baby blues.

"I think he's inside." Donna told her, knowing who she was looking for.

Tara just nodded. She stood up and looked at Donna. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She smiled and leaned over giving Opie a kiss. "I'll be back."

The two woman walked off across the lot to where there were less people. Donna had a worried look on her face and Tara smiled shaking her head slightly. "Everything is okay. Great actually." She reached behind her in to her back pocket and pulled out the picture and handed it to her.

Donna stared at it a little confused and shocked. She looked up at her and could see the happiness written on her face. "Are you serious?" A big smile appeared. Tara just nodded. Donna reached out and pulled her in to a hug again. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." She said with a slight laugh.

"Does Jax know?"

"No not yet."

"Well what are you waiting for? He is going to be so happy." Tara could hear the excitement for the both of them in her voice.

"I haven't seen or heard from him in two months. I can't just spring it on him."

"I know. I'm just so happy."

Tara smiled. "I am too. We should get back. Ope may start thinking something wrong."

Donna nodded and they turned and started to head back towards the party. Tara stopped in her tracks and she looked over at the picnic table where Opie was and saw Jax and he wasn't alone. He was sitting on the table, a blonde was in between his legs and they were kissing.

Tara could feel anger fill her body and Donna felt her tense. "Who the hell is that?"

Donna looked at the woman Jax was with and sighed knowing exactly who it was. "It's Wendy."


	21. Chapter 21

Tara stared at Jax and his _ex_ wife, wife. What did she know, she felt like everything he told her was a lie. Something she was used to when it came to Jax but it was usually about club business not there relationship. She tried to look away but couldn't and she didn't want to break down at the party. She needed to leave, get away from it all.

His eyes finally met hers and the smile on his face faded and he instantly looked uncomfortable with Wendy all over him. She was able to finally break the eye contact and look at the other party goers, anything that wasn't him.

"I'm so sorry Tara." Donna's voice caught her attention. "I didn't know she was going to be here."

Tara gave her a slight shrug. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have come. That was my mistake." Her hand dropped to her stomach for a brief moment as she thought of her child. Their child growing inside of her. "I'm just going to go. Call me later?" She said with a half-smile.

Donna nodded and pulled her in to a quick hug, handing her back the sonogram picture. "You should still tell him. Maybe snap him out of this shit."

"Yeah maybe." Was all Tara said before she turned and walked off towards the entrance, she glanced back over to where Jax was and saw he wasn't there anymore but Wendy was.

She felt his hand on hers before she saw him, he pulled her back towards the garage. "What are you doing?" Tara asked as she tried to pull from his embrace, which only made him hold tighter. Apparently he didn't want to let go and struggling only made it worse.

As they made their way behind the garage and away from the party and everyone he stopped letting go of her wrist. He faced away from her as if he couldn't look directly at her this close. "What are you doing here?" He finally asked after a minute or so of silence.

He had finally turned and faced her as he asked the question. Immediately she saw the sadness in his eyes. The slight circles under them from the lack of sleep and he reeked of alcohol, a smell she was a little too familiar with.

"Donna invited me. Thought I'd come and show Bobby some support."

Jax laughed a little too sarcastically at that comment. "Bull shit. You never liked coming to these parties Tara."

Which wasn't a complete lie, she liked the parties they were fun but she used to get in one to many fights with crow eaters who didn't know there place.

"I thought that maybe we could talk. But you're obviously busy with your _wife_." She said emphasizing the word wife.

Jax shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't back with Wendy hell he wasn't even sure why he brought her with him tonight. She had shown up a few weeks ago sober and wanting to try and work on their relationship. He was missing Tara and needed something familiar and the alcohol seemed to cloud his judgment. Something that's been happening a lot lately. He didn't love her, never would. But he figured it was better than being alone and Tara was with Hale so what did she care.

"She's not my wife. We are just figuring things out. Why does it matter to you? You're with Hale."

Tara sighed quietly closing her eyes as she shook her head. "It doesn't. I thought it would be easier knowing that you were hurting just as much as I was. But Jackson Teller can't be without a woman for long even when he has one at home."

"I don't need this shit. I've apologized, I'm not going to keep doing it. So say what you need to fucking say or just go."

The anger came back once again as she pulled the sonogram picture from her pocket and walked closer to him shoving it in to his chest. "I just thought you should know." She said and then turned on her heels and walked away from him, not giving him a chance to say anything back.

* * *

A knock or more of a pounding on her front door woke her from her sleep. She glanced over at her clock as her eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded her. It was a little past midnight, she had left pretty quickly from the party needing to calm herself. Stress was not the best thing right now for her or the baby.

Pushing the blankets off of her she got up quickly and walked out in to the living room. "I'm coming!" She practically yelled as whoever was on the other side of the door kept pounding. It was Jax, she knew it had to be. She had told him and knew he would show up eventually but as she opened the door, the last person she expected was standing there.

"Jesus, Gemma it's past midnight what are you doing here?"

The dark haired woman said nothing as she stepped in to her house, she seemed angry and Tara did not want to deal with this right now. Closing the door she waited for her to talk.

"Is it Jax's?" Was all she said with a raised eyebrow.

Tara couldn't help but laugh, she couldn't believe she was even asking her that. "Yes, it is."

"How do you know? I mean you were fucking Hale to weren't you?"

"Seriously? I don't need to explain my sex life to you."

"The hell you do. If you want to be saying that's my grandchild you're carrying." She gestured towards her growing belly.

Tara sighed. "I'm about three months along. Jax is the only one I've been with in that time frame and I had my period after the last time me and David were together. I'm positive it's not David's."

Gemma said nothing but Tara swore she saw a brief smile cross her lips before it disappeared.

"Good enough for you?"

Gemma smirked at her comment. "The junky whore isn't going to be a problem. You and Jax need to sort your shit out." She stepped closer to her and her hand fell to Tara's belly. "My grandchild needs his parents together. As a family."

"Gemma it isn't that easy. We tried and it didn't work. I don't want him to feel like we need to be together because of the baby."

"Baby, when you love someone like the two of you love each other. You can look past all their mistakes. He needs you like you need him." Gemma smiled slightly and walked out of the house.

_Maybe she's right. I do need him. **We** need him._


	22. Chapter 22

_You need to get your shit together and go talk to her. She is pregnant with your child. _His mother's words kept ringing through his head and he was still in disbelief. When she gave him the sonogram he stared at it for hours and kept trying to wrap his head around. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or terrified. He couldn't see himself as a father at least not yet, not with how fucked up his life was. He used to think about having kids with Tara when they were teenagers but he was happy then **THEY **were happy then.

Now here he was lying next to a woman he knew he could never love. There was no woman he could ever love except for Tara.

Wendy was yet again just a distraction to help with the loneliness and the loss of losing Tara once again and even though she hadn't left Charming it still stuck like a knife in his heart. But she told him she was with Hale she chose him and so he went back to Wendy.

Jax sighed quietly knowing he was not going to get to sleep, he had been staring the ceiling for the past hour thinking of Tara and the fact that she was pregnant. He knew he needed to talk to her and figure out what they were going to do. He smiles slightly at the thought of them together as a family he just doesn't know how to get there, how to make her forgive him and move past his betrayal.

The movement of the person next to him snapped him from his happy thoughts back to reality. He sat up quietly and got out of the bed, grabbing his clothes from the floor he got dressed making sure he had his smokes and cellphone before walking out and leaving Wendy in the bed without a word.

The clubhouse was quiet most members and the croweaters were passed out spread out all over the place. He stepped around a few members before making his way outside. The fresh air was a cool relief, he pulled out a cigarette bringing it to his lips. As he lit it and took a drag he noticed movement from his side and looked over and saw Opie walking his way.

"Hey man, what are you doing here so late?"

"Me and Donna got in to, something about not telling her Wendy was here or some shit." He chuckled. "Honestly, I don't even thing she was mad at me. I think she is mad at you. Thanks." He said sarcastically taking the cigarette from him, taking a hit.

Jax nodded and looked away from him staring out in to the night.

"She told me about Tara. How you doing with that?"

He shrugged. "I have no fuckin idea. I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. I don't even know if she wants me to be apart of the babies life."

"I don't think she would have told you if she didn't. Have you talked to her?"

"No." He said shaking his head. "By the time I was realized what she was telling me she was gone. Gemma had come looking for me and saw the sonogram and freaked."

He took another hit from the cigarette as Opie handed it back to him.

"Look at it this way brother, Either you step up and be there for your child or watch as some like Hale step in and fill your shoes again." Opie said as he brought a hand to Jax's shoulder for a moment and then walked off back towards his bike.

Jax stood there for a moment after Opie had left and let his words sink in. He knew Ope was right and he couldn't just stand by and let Hale raise his child.

It was in that moment that Jax promised his unborn child that he was always going to be there.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to her alarm, she hit the off button and slowly got out of bed. A wave of nausea came over her and she darted to the bathroom. _Fuck morning sickness _she thought as she stood up from the floor after hovering over the toilet for about 20 minutes.

She was thankful that she had one more day off before going back to work.

The morning sun was starting to shine through her window as she got dressed. Her hands went to her belly and her thoughts wandered back to what Gemma had told her the night before. She was still surprised she hadn't heard from Jax. But she figured he was probably freaking out as much as she was, she wanted to have his kids she always has but she didn't even know what they were and the thought of doing it alone terrified her.

Her cell began to vibrate on the dresser, she picked it up looking at the caller ID and seeing Donna's name. Flipping the phone open she placed it to her ear. "Hello."

"Tara, hey. Look I'm sorry about last night I had no idea."

"Donna I said it was fine. I told Jax."

"What!?" She exclaimed. "When?"

"Last night, I was heading to my car and he pulled me off to the side and we argued and then I gave him the sonogram. I haven't heard from him yet. Gemma did stop by though."

"How did that go?" She said with a slight chuckle.

"Actually not that bad. She basically told me that Wendy wasn't going to be a problem and that me and Jax need to be together."

"Wow, maybe she's happy to be a grandma."

Now it was Tara's turn to laugh. "I don't think Gemma would be happy with anything that involved me."

"I don't know. Gemma's all about family."

There was silence as she heard Donna talking to who she could only assume was Opie.

"Tara." She said a few seconds later. "I gotta get the kids to school but I was thinking of coming by after, maybe we can go shopping look at a few baby stuff."

"It's a little early for that isn't it."

"It's never too early." Tara smiled. "Okay yeah that's fine."

"Okay I'll see you in a few."

Both woman hung up at the same time. Tara placed her phone back on the dresser and walked out of the room and was about to head to the kitchen when a knock came from the door. She knew it wasn't Donna unless she did all that in record time. Then Jax came to mind, maybe he was there to finally talk. She felt her heart rate pick up slightly she wasn't sure why she was so nervous. She walked over to the door and opened it and saw an unexpected face standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you to." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Good morning David." She stepped back and let him walk inside.

"I actually have to get to the station, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about." He glanced down to her swollen belly. "I guess it's true."

"I was going to tell you, I just found out."

David nodded. "And you're sure it's Tellers?" He said bitterly.

"Yeah." Was all she could say and she watched as he shifted uncomfortably and his jaw tightened slightly. She knew that he always wanted kids and she always had a reason why it wasn't time. Tara had a reason for everything when it came to their relationship.

"Well congratulations." He said and turned to leave.

"David, wait." She stepped outside grabbing his arm. He turned towards him and pulled him in to a hug. "I'm really sorry." He could hear it in her voice that she was telling the truth, he wrapped his arms around her and his body relaxed. He missed the way she felt, the way she smelled. "I'm here for you Tara."

Everything she had been holding in was bubbling at the surface and she let it all out, she began to cry and in that moment David could feel all her pain. He just held on to her tighter as her tears soaked his shirt. After a few moments she stopped crying and pulled herself away from him wiping away tears. He brought his hand up to her cheek a wiped a stray tear as his other hand went to her belly.

They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them heard the motorcycle come down the street.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Okay so I wanted to clarify some things. I haven't intentionally made Jax out to be a douche lol maybe I have some anger towards him still from season 6 and how he treated Tara haha. I just feel that Jax always had a hard time with his feelings and how to handle thing when it comes to Tara. There are only a few more chapters left and probably another time jump coming up but I hope you like this chapter. **

**R&R.**

_We have these moments in our lives where we have to choose, right or wrong. No matter the consequences, you choose._

Tara felt a feeling of relief come over here as David tried his best in comforting her. That was one thing she really missed, he cared so much for her and even now she was pregnant with another man's child and he was still there for her. Willing to be that rock that she needed to help her through everything. A part of her still loved him for that but the other part, the stronger part only wished it was Jax standing here telling her he would be there for her and there baby.

_Mother Fucker _was all she heard before the warmth of Davids hands on her were gone, she opened her that she hadn't realized were closed and saw Jax up close to Davids face and she knew that something bad was going to happen, like the last time they fought. Tara couldn't, wouldn't stand there and let it happen. She walked up to Jax and grabbed his arm.

"Stay away from her." He heard Jax say to David before walking towards the front porch of her house. She looked back and David and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'll talk to you later." He just nodded and smiled slightly before looking at Jax, his expression serious and then walking towards his car.

After David left she turned back to Jax and watched him slowly pacing. "Are you out of your god damn mind?" She said as she crossed her arms. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"Are you? You come to me after two months of not talking to me and tell me you're pregnant with my child and I'm supposed to be okay with that prick being around. I don't give a shit if you're with him Tara but I'm going to be there for my kid."

All the anger she had left her body as he uttered those simple words. She was ready to do it alone but deep down she just wanted him to say he was going to be there. Tears formed in her eyes and she fought to keep them back. _Damn hormones. _She walked closer to him and took his hand in hers. "I'm not with him Jax." She looked down at the ground and took a deep breath before looking him again in the eyes. "I told you I was because I thought it was the right thing to do. I have no idea I was pregnant then."

He shook his head as he ran a hand over his face, looking away from her. "So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Jax, It's not just me anymore. It's us." She said as she ran her hand over her stomach. Jax smiled and placed his hand on top of hers. "I know. I'm sorry I just want another chance. I want my family." Tara smiled and closed the distance between them and kissed him gently.

She pulled back and took his hand guiding him in to the house. She hadn't fully forgiven him yet but she knew he was trying and that he wanted this as much as she did. She brought her lips to his once more as he closed the door behind him. His hands frantically moved down to her shirt grabbing the end and pulling it up over her head discarding it on the floor. He shrugged off his kutte then grabbed the collar of his own shirt and pulled it off, dropping it. He attacked her lips once more, he tongue playing with lip till she parted them allowing their tongues to meet. Her hands went down to the button of his jeans and quickly undid them pushing them down. He broke the kiss to take his jeans and boxers off along with his socks and shoes.

Tara admired his naked body and incredible erection, she pushed open her bedroom door and grabbed his hand walking him over to the bed she motioned for him to sit and as he did he brought his hand up to her swollen belly and gently kissed it, proceeding to her jeans and unbuttoning them. She slid them down along with her underwear and stepped out of them kicking them to the side along with her shoes. Jax looked up at her and couldn't keep the grin off his face, making her smile.

"What?"

He shook his head and his eyes went to her belly. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe it baby." She said as she unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor and climbed on top of him, both knees at his sides she straddled his lap. She brought her lips to his once again. She lifted herself slightly and hovered over his erection, she bit his lip gently making him groan and pulling her body down on to him as he slid inside of her. A soft moan escaped past her lips and it turned him on even more.

God how he missed being inside her, there was no feeling like it. He laid back on the bed and she placed her hands on his chest and began to rock her hips picking up a steady rhythm. She loved the look on his face and she rode him, nothing but pleasure and lust in his eyes and the sound of **his **moans. He began to move beneath her meet her with each thrust making her moan even louder.

"God Tara." He grunted as she began to faster, he placed his hands on her hips as he felt himself building. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last. He moved his hands from her hips up to her breast to grab and squeeze them gently.

"Jax…Jax..ohh." She started to move faster, building, building, until she felt her release and her walls began tightening around his dick and he let himself go with her. She kept moving her hips as she rode out her orgasm and as his body relaxed beneath her she slowly came to a stop, breathing faster. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked down at him. She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Finding the feeling in her legs she pushed herself off of him and stood up. "Where you going?" He said coming down from his high. "Clean myself up." She picked up a towel and tossed it to him. She came out of the bathroom a few moments later and Jax was sitting up on the edge of the bed wearing just his boxers. She walked over and grabbed her underwear and bra and put them on before sitting down next to him. He looked at her and smiled and placed a hand on her belly. "I love you Tara." He said looking in to her eyes.

Tears filled her eyes once again. "I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Sorry for taking so long! There are two chapters left and I was figuring them out. This one is way better for our beloved Jax and Tara. I hope you like it!**

**SideNote: Have any of you seen the SOA appisodes? I recently found them on youtube and I always hated that we never got to see tara when she was pregnant and in the Tara and Piney one we do and she looked so beautiful! Also loved when Jax saw Thomas for the first time I think that scene should have been in the show. lol sorry I had to share cause I feel like no one knew about these.**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

David sat at his desk holding a picture of him and Tara back when they first got together. She had a big smile on her face and her arms wrapped around his waist. _Was she really ever truly happy? Was it all a lie?_ They were together for eight years and he lost her so easily to Jackson Teller. He knew how they were in high school how inseparable they were from each other and he knew that she still loved him when they got together. But he saw the opportunity to be with the girl he loved since as long as he can remember and he took it and for him those eight years were amazing.

When she told him she would marrying him he was the happiest he had ever been in his life. _How did I get here? _

Because now the love of his life with was having a child with someone who wasn't him. He knows that he can't stay in this town, not with them. He knows he couldn't watch Teller live the life that should be his.

A knock at his door breaks his from his thoughts, he sighs deeply and lays the picture down. "Come in." He said leaning back in his chair. The door opens and Agent Stahl walks in. "How can I help you?" He asked.

"I just came to tell you we were leaving. My bosses has pulled me off the case, lack of evidence. Apparently Samcro is a lot smarter than we realized and the people in this town are too scared to say anything." She walked over to his desk leaning against the edge.

David scoffed at her comment and nodded his head in agreement. Stahl glanced at the picture laying on his desk. "I'm sorry about you and Tara, I guess we both under estimated her love her Teller."

He looked at her with one eyebrow slightly raised. "What do you mean _we _both?"

"I was the one who sent her the picture, we were tailing Jax and Clay trying to find something to use against the club. Thought I could help you out, I read her file knew about her history with Teller."

"Yeah well thanks anyways." He said looking away from her and back at the picture.

"Well I better go." She stood moving away from the desk and walking out of the room.

David watched her leave and once again leaned back in his chair. He lifted the picture once more, anger coursed through his veins as he thought of Teller with her. Shaking his head he opened a drawer throwing the picture in and slamming it shut. _Yeah I definitely need to get out of here._

* * *

Jax eyes shot open as someone pounded on the front door, his eyes adjusted as he took in his surroundings. He could tell the sun was setting by how dark the room was. He wasn't sure what time it was. He heard the pounding again on the front door. He felt movement next to him and as he looked down a smile broke out on his face. Tara's rested on his chest and he could hear her snoring slightly. The day was starting to come back to him and he realized they spent most of the day in bed.

Rubbing his eyes he moved out from under Tara and she quickly rolled over and he got up grabbing a pair of boxers and pulling them on. He walked out of the room and quickly opened the front door. Donna stood there and gave him a confused and surprised look he knew she wasn't expecting to see him there.

"Uh Hey Jax. Is Tara here?"

Jax gestured back towards the bedroom. "She's asleep. You want me to wake her?"

Donna smiled. "No no that's okay. Just tell her we can go shopping tomorrow."

Jax nodded and went to close the door but Donna's voice stopped him. "I'm happy for you guys. I know it's what you've always wanted." He couldn't help but smile because what she was saying was the truth, Tara has always been his constant he was a walking shell the whole time she was gone and now he has her back and a baby on the way. He was never letting her go again.

"Thanks Donna. Tell Ope I'll see him later."

"Okay." She said and walked back towards her car. Jax closed the door and turned to head back in to the room but stopped when he saw Tara standing in the door way with nothing but his t-shirt on. _Damn she is hot. _

"Who was that?" She said sleep still present in voice.

"It was Donna, she said you two could go shopping tomorrow."

"Shit." Tara said and looked back at the clock. "I completely forgot." Jax walked up to her, placing his hands on her hips pulling her close. "I think she is okay with it."

"I know." She smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. "You hungry?"

"Starving." He said with a seductive grin and slowly guided her back in to the bedroom.

* * *

Tara stood in front of the shelves stacked with baby clothes picking up some and holding them out in front of her. She found an onesie that daddies little ass kicker and she couldn't help but laugh, she held it up for Donna. "Perfect for Jax." Donna laughed also as she went back to looking at baby clothes. "We should get different sizes so he can grow in to them."

Tara nodded and looked out towards the front of the store and watched Jax as he and Opie stood out front waiting for them to finish. A smile on his face as he laughed at something Opie said. She couldn't think of the last time she saw him look that happy. Hell she couldn't remember a time she was this happy and she couldn't help but think of how close she was to leaving it all. She was prepared to just pack up and leave after finding out she was pregnant and Jax would never know. But she quickly realized she couldn't do that to him.

Tara knew what it was like to grow up without a mother and basically a father too and she wouldn't want her child to deal with that.

Grabbing a few outfits and picking out the crib that would be delivered to the house she paid for her items and her and Donna walked out of the store. Jaxs eyes lit up as he looked at her. "Hey babe." He smiled and kissed her lips gently. "You get what you need?" Tara nodded and held up the bag. "Got some that you will like." She chuckled and he grabbed the bag from her.

"Clubhouse?" Opie asked as he got on his bike followed by Donna. Jax nodded and got on to his bike. Tara got on behind him, strapping on her helmet wrapping her arms around his waist. Both men started their bikes and headed towards the clubhouse.

As he stopped the bike she unbuckled the helmet taking it off and handing it to him. She got off the bike and leaned forward kissing him deeper than she meant to. He just had that effect on her. "Yeah?" He asked knowing what she wanted to go do. She bit her bottom lip slightly and nodded, he got off his bike putting the helmet on the handle bars and grabbed her hand heading towards the clubhouse.

Tara couldn't keep the smile off her face, she knew that there was a point in the pregnancy that made you horny but she didn't think it would be like this, and every time she looked at Jax all she wanted to do was take his clothes off. He moved quickly through the clubhouse not stopping to talk to anyone but giving them his casual head nod. He pulled her in the room and his mouth was on hers instantly as the door closed.


End file.
